Cheshire
by Dinah Nuzzler
Summary: Longfic/U.A Siglo XIII en Europa, Inglaterra. Más exactamente, en el condado de Chester. La vida de los hermanos condes del lugar, se ve interrumpida por una fugitiva, una muerte, una herencia y unos sueños extraños. El inicio de una aventura.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece y no es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Cheshire**

Por** Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler**

**Sumario: **_AU/Longfic.__Siglo XIII en Europa, Inglaterra. Más exactamente en el Condado de Chester. La vida de los hermanos Kaiba, condes del lugar, se ve interrumpida por una fugitiva, una muerte, una herencia y unos sueños extraños. El inicio de una aventura._

**Universo Alterno**

**Romance & Supernatural.**

**Advertencia: **Muerte de un personaje.**  
**

**Capítulo I.**

La arrastraban a través de un oscuro pasillo muy estrecho que parecía no tener fin. Ya no caminaba, ya no oponía resistencia a pesar de que sentía mucho miedo, y sabía muy bien que estar en manos de aquéllos hombres no le aguardaba nada bueno.

No se sentía ni una gota de esperanza en su interior, estar lejos de los suyos era cruzar el límite entre el cielo y el infierno.

La arrojaron sobre una superficie firme y húmeda, y sintió la puerta cerrarse a su espalda con fuerza. Después el sonido de la falleba desplazándose. Y luego no se oyó nada que el goteo frecuente, lejano. La lluvia no cesaba.

No se atrevió a pararse para comprobar dónde se encontraba, ni siquiera se movió un solo centímetro de donde había caído. Era evidente, había logrado encerrarla de una vez por todas.

Permaneció allí, recordando la vida que una vez tuvo y de la que tan orgullosa había estado hasta entonces: su felicidad consistía en bailar de noche junto a sus amigas en el campamento, ir al río con los pescadores, escaparse al pueblo para leer el futuro en la mano de los payos y escuchar las historias de los más ancianos de la tribu. Y ser casi feliz. Casi. Porque su origen, su cultura y su familia le traía muchos problemas: eran nómades y estaban trasladándose de pueblo en pueblo constantemente. Además, eran discriminados. Ante los habitantes de Chester ellos no tenían derechos. No eran sus iguales.

Detestaba que esto ocurriera, pero nada podía hacer. Ya la habían vencido, aquélla vez y esta. Dos veces.

Ahora sólo le restaba existir, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

El Castillo de Beeston tenía una vista muy agradable, donde predominaba el verde de los campos y el colorido de un jardín de rosas bien cuidado por su amiga Mai Valentine. Tea disfrutaba el paisaje sentada junto a la gran ventana observando hacia las colinas que podían divisarse en el fondo, detrás de las coníferas.

Aún no había empezado a escribir la carta que pretendía enviarle a su primo Devlin. Esperaba a que Yami y su hermano llegaran de ir a cabalgar, como todas las mañanas lo hacían.

Una de sus criadas, Serenity, la hermana del escudero, entró en la habitación y le entregó un sobre.

-¿De quién es?- le preguntó.

-No lo sé, señora- dijo Serenity -. Acaba de traerlo Rex, el nieto de la señora Donna.

Luego de decir esto y con el permiso de Tea, salió de allí y bajó hacia la cocina.

Tea Kaiba observó el sobre amarillento durante un rato especulando sobre qué se podía tratar y comprobando mientras lo observaba que no indicaba de quién provenía. Descartó la idea de que su primo le escribiera porque sería demasiada coincidencia. Y los condes de Cheshire no creían en las coincidencias.

Desde que su cuñada había muerto no lo había vuelto a ver; y Devlin no era muy partidario de las comunicaciones familiares. Al menos esa era la impresión que ella tenía, en eso su hermano mayor y su primo se parecían.

Decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que su esposo llegara, no quería llevarse ninguna sorpresa.

Desde hacía ya dos semanas que tenía un mal presentimiento, el cual se hacía mayor con cada sueño que la atormentaba por las noches. Ya había tomado medidas contra ellos.

Al principio decidió dejar de cenar, así cuando se acostara sus sistemas dejarían de trabajar y su cerebro también, pero no funcionó. Luego optó dejar de dormir, pero nunca lo lograba y el sueño terminaba venciéndola. Y había probado ambos métodos a la vez, ya que creía que la necesidad de alimentarse no le permitiría conciliar el sueño. Pero fue en vano. Durante catorce días siguió reviviendo sus pesadillas. Más bien su pesadilla, porque siempre era la misma. Y esa era la razón por la cual decidió escribirle a su primo.

Sintió el sonido de unos trotes afuera y presumió que se trataba de su marido. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras hasta la sala con el sobre en la mano y permaneció de pie junto a la vitrina de trofeos de él.

Yami ingresó a la habitación seguido de Joey y Tristán. Avanzó hasta donde ella estaba y la besó, pero Tea estaba demasiado alterada como para reparar en delicadezas.

-Yami- dijo despegándose de su rostro -, ha llegado un sobre hace un rato.

-Ah… ¿Sí? ¿Y de quién es?

-No lo sé, aún no lo he abierto- respondió entregándoselo.

Yami lo tomó y lo abrió rápidamente, la actitud de Tea era demasiado intrigante, y la curiosidad consumía su paciencia. Sacó lo que parecía ser un telegrama de Sir. Crawford, el juez del condado. En este pedía que fuera a su despacho el día siguiente, pues tenía un asunto importante que tratar.

-Léela Yami- ordenó Tea impaciente -. ¿Qué dice?

- _Sir. Seto Kaiba;_

_Conde de Chester:_

_Me consta que hace seis años no tiene noticias de su primo, el Conde de Southampton. Lamento tener que informarle que tengo datos muy importantes sobre el destino de su primo, datos que le haré saber el día de mañana si acepta concurrir a mi despacho a primer hora de la tarde._

_Atte._

_Sir. P. Crawford._

-Yami- dijo Tea de brazos cruzados, aparentemente molesta -, acabas de abrir una carta que era para mi hermano.

-Claro que no- respondió tranquilo-. Tú me diste el sobre para que lo leyera. ¿Acaso no dijiste: "léelo, Yami"?

-Pero yo no sabía que era para él… - se detuvo mientras observaba a Joey y Tristán -. Hablando de Seto, ¿dónde se encuentra? ¿No estaba contigo y Mokuba?

-Lo estaba- dijo mientras se servía una copa de vino-. Pero se fue con el abuelo al pueblo a ver las exposiciones.

-¿Con Salomón? Él nunca va con Salomón.

-Lo sé, pero Mokuba así se lo pidió.

-Ya…ahora entiendo.

**¡Continuará!

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

El castillo de Beeston es el que elegí para ubicar espacialmente esta historia que transcurre a fines del siglo XIII. Y aclaro que realmente existe. Es una historia sobre blueshipping, con polarshipping y revolutionshipping como parejas secundarias.

Como la historia transcurre en Inglaterra considero que me conviene utilizar los nombres del doblaje, a excepción del de Pegasus.

Para escribir esta historia me he inspirado en la película Corazón de Caballero (ó Destino de Caballero), lo que explica algunas similitudes con la misma.

A su vez, este fanfic quiero dedicarlo a la memoria de Heat Ledger, un excelente actor al que admiraré por siempre, y por eso estoy comprometida a terminarlo.

En fin, ¡gracias mil por leer!

Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler.


	2. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece y no es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Cheshire**

Por** Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler**

**Sumario: **_AU/Longfic.__Siglo XIII en Europa, Inglaterra. Más exactamente en el Condado de Chester. La vida de los hermanos Kaiba, condes del lugar, se ve interrumpida por una fugitiva, una muerte, una herencia y unos sueños extraños. El inicio de una aventura._

**Universo Alterno**

**Romance & Supernatural.**

**Capítulo II:**

Entró un poco de luz cuando abrieron la puerta. Entonces pudo orientarse en aquel lugar. Era una celda sin ventanas, lisa y gris, con una puerta oscura de metal y una fina rendija en ella. En el techo, del lado opuesto del calabozo habían dos pequeños agujeros de donde caían gotas de agua, ya no tan caudalosamente como la noche anterior porque la lluvia había menguado.

Se aproximaron, la tomaron por los brazos y la sacaron de la celda. Volvieron a arrastrarla por aquéllos angostos pasillos hacia la salida. Luego entraron en una gran sala de paredes blancas con varias sillas y algunas mesas de madera. Había mucha gente allí. Todos eran destacados habitantes de Chester. Todos estaban esperando verla entre llamas…

Los pozos que había en la calle húmeda por la reciente lluvia hacían que la carreta se tambaleara a cada rato y contribuían para que su irritación aumentara. Estaba muy fastidiado por culpa de esa reunión a la que lo habían prácticamente obligado asistir. Exacto, la tarde anterior Tea no dejaba de insistir en que debían preocuparse por Devlin. Pero... ¿Qué demonios le importaba a él lo que su estúpido primo hiciera?

La carreta se detuvo y bajó. Avanzó hacia la corte de justicia donde Crawford trabajaba y no necesitó mirar atrás para saber que Salomón lo seguía, así que paró en seco y dijo:

-Será mejor que vuelvas a la carreta. Podría no estar ahí cuando necesitemos volver.

-Sí, señor – dijo el anciano canoso y de corta estatura, y regresó apresurado al vehículo.

Seto volvió a caminar hasta el edificio y entró. Uno de los oficiales lo condujo hasta el despacho de su jefe y luego se retiró.

-Oh, joven Kaiba- dijo el hombre alto y de largo pelo blanco- , veo que ha recibido mi telegrama.

No respondió. Solamente se acercó al escritorio y permaneció de pie con sus manos sobre el respaldo del asiento.

-Tome asiento, por favor- lo invitó el Juez.

-No, gracias- dijo secamente, molesto porque Crawford parecía querer evitar ir al grano-. Tengo poco tiempo así que comienza de una vez- le espetó con leve brusquedad.

Crawford sólo sonrió y luego cruzó sus manos. Apoyo su mentón sobre ellas y dijo:

-Tengo mucho para decir, Kaiba. Muchas cosas sobre la muerte de tu primo Devlin Kaiba.

-¿Muerte? ¡Imposible!

-¡Atrápenla!- le gritó a los oficiales que salieron corriendo fugazmente tras ella.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo; más rápido de lo que había corrido durante toda su vida porque su libertad dependía de ello, y muy probablemente su vida también. Miró hacia ambos lados sin encontrar a dónde ir y entonces continuó avanzando. Al llegar a la esquina del edificio dobló y siguió corriendo hasta meterse entre los árboles. No sabía si la habían visto, por eso siguió andando agachada. Vio cómo los hombres avanzaban hacia la arboleda y permaneció parada tras uno hasta que se alejaron un poco más.

Salió de su escondite y corrió rumbo a una carreta que había en el camino. En ella estaba un anciano que tenía la mirada fija quién sabe dónde, pensando quién sabe en qué. Subió por la parte trasera haciendo el menor ruido posible y se ocultó bajo el asiento que estaba cubierto por una alfombra. Si no la veían posiblemente llegaría a escapar.

Minutos después Seto salió del despacho de Crawford. Se cruzó en su camino con varios oficiales que corrían con prisa como buscando a algo o alguien. Pero no les prestó atención. Y no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Se encontraba mucho más fastidiado de lo que estaba cuando ingresó al edificio. Lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de andar hospedando a cada persona que tenía algo que ver con su familia. _Maldito Devlin_ pensó. _Ni muerto me deja en paz._

Si no fuera por su hermana jamás habría asistido a esa reunión con Crawford, y menos acompañado por Salomón. Si no fuera por su hermana hubiera sido fácil olvidar que tenía un primo llamado Devlin. Avanzó hacia el vehículo pateando cada piedra que encontraba en su camino. Si no fuera por su hermana ya habría vendido Cheshire a cualquier condado vecino. A Lancaster quizás.

Cuando llegó a la carreta le dijo a Salomón que condujera de regreso al castillo.

Subió al carruaje y miró el piso que estaba cubierto con grandes manchas de barro.

-Este viejo idiota- murmuró-. De seguro se puso a dormir acá adentro y embarró todo con sus sucias botas.

Quedó paralizado un momento creyendo haber oído una risa contenida. Escuchó atentamente pero no sintió nada más. Le había parecido que alguien en la carreta reía.

-Estoy enloque… ¡Maldito viejo!- gritó mientras se tambaleó en la parte posterior del vehículo que comenzaba a andar.

Pronto ella percibió que la carreta se detenía y que el hombre que se encontraba adentro salía. Aguardo unos segundos para asegurarse de que era el momento indicado para escapar. Salió de abajo del asiento y corrió lentamente la cortina para tener la certeza de que nadie la veía. Pero no era así. Vio como dos hombres, el anciano que había visto antes y otro mucho más alto de pelo castaño venían de regreso. Bajó la cortina rápidamente y volvió a esconderse lamentando su mala suerte.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Kaiba señalando el asiento.

-No sé de qué habla, señor- dijo Salomón y luego sonrió-. Eso es el banco de la carreta.

-¡No! La alfombra se movió.

-Seto, la alfombra está suelta y puede moverse fácilmente…- insistió.

-Sí, pero… ¡Ya deja de llamarme Seto!- gritó muy fastidiado. En menos de un segundo volvió a su postura indiferente y le dijo sin mirarlo-. Soy Señor Kaiba para ti. ¡Y ahora vete de que aquí!

El anciano obedeció y volvió a la parte delantera del vehículo no sin antes murmurar algo sobre el mal carácter del "Señor Kaiba." Si su nieto no se hubiera casado con una Kaiba él no tendría que trabajar para ellos. Pero así de injusto era su destino.

Kaiba entró en la carreta sin dejar de mirar el banco. Podía jurar que había visto la alfombra moverse. Sentir risas… ver cosas moverse… Estaba enloqueciendo. O no…

Se agachó junto al banco y levantó la alfombra.

-¿Qué diablos…?

**¡Continuará!

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora:**

He tratado de hacer las escenas lo menos confusas posibles, aunque sé que hay muchas. Personalmente, no me agrada hacer separaciones especiales (barras, asteriscos, etc.).

Durante varios capítulos no me referiré a Kisara por su nombre. Y aclaro que Salomón no es empleado oficial de los Kaiba, es parte de la familia tanto para Tea como para Mokuba, pero el mayor de los hermanos no lo trata de esa forma.

Eso es todo. ¡Gracias mil por leer!

Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece y no es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Cheshire**

Por** Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler**

**Sumario: **_AU/Longfic.__Siglo XIII en Europa, Inglaterra. Más exactamente en el Condado de Chester. La vida de los hermanos Kaiba, condes del lugar, se ve interrumpida por una fugitiva, una muerte, una herencia y unos sueños extraños. El inicio de una aventura._

**Universo Alterno**

**Romance & Supernatural.**

**Capítulo III:**

Ambos se encontraban en la sala, sentados uno frente al otro y tomando el té que Serenity recién había servido.

Yami estaba observando los resultados de los Torneos de Justa que se habían llevado a cabo en los condados más alejados de Chester. No había ningún campeón medianamente conocido pues no había enfrentado a ninguno de ellos en las anteriores ediciones del campeonato inglés, donde participaban los campeones de cada condado.

Pero lo más asombroso era que Devlin Kaiba no había ganado en Southampton. Sabía que había salido campeón desde que tenía conocimiento de su existencia, es decir, desde que se casó con Tea. Pero ese año no y eso le resultaba muy raro. Devlin había perdido su toque.

Tea se encontraba leyendo un libro que en la mañana la modista que la había visitado le trajo. Pero no le importaba lo que leía, no se podía concentrar. Su atención estaba centrada en su hermano y aquélla reunión con Crawford sobre su primo. La carta era la confirmación de su presentimiento. Algo estaba sucediendo con Devlin; algo bueno quizás… O algo malo, como ella lo había soñado.

-Devlin perdió el torneo de justa- dijo Yami captando su atención.

-¿Perdió?- preguntó sin creerle –Eso es imposible.

-Imposible pero es. Y deja de decir imposible que me haces recordar a Kaiba.

-Soy una Kaiba- sonrió-. Esa es nuestra palabra favorita y acabas de repetirla dos veces, Yami.

-Ah, ¿si?- dijo Yami desafiante.- Pues la palabra favorita de los Mouto es…

No terminó la frase porque Joey entró en la sala corriendo seguido de Tristán. Se acercaron a Yami y luego de respirar profundamente unos instantes Joey dijo:

-El señor Kaiba regresó.

Tea se levantó de prisa y se dirigió a la puerta, intrigada. Antes de salir escuchó a su esposo decir:

-Vaya novedad.

Pero él también salió de la sala seguido de los otros dos. Afuera vieron la carreta detenerse. Seto bajó y luego descendió una muchacha de cabellos blancos. Tea se sorprendió mucho, pero aún así avanzó hasta donde su hermano se hallaba. Yami estaba inmóvil con los ojos y la boca abierta; y sus sirvientes lo imitaban.

Kaiba caminó hacia su hermana seguido del abuelo y la albina.

-Seto, ¿qué te dijo Crawford?-luego observó a la otra chica y dijo:-¿Qué sucedió con Devlin?

-Murió- dijo secamente, encogiendo los hombros-. Lo decapitaron.

-¡Oh! ¡Por dios!

-Y eso no es todo. Incendiaron su mansión, sus terrenos, todo lo que tenía- se detuvo al ver que su hermana no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la otra y aclaró-. Ella es Roux Anne, viuda de Devlin.

-Ah…- fue lo único que pudo decir Tea muy sorprendida.

Yami se acercó a ellos y miró a la mujer durante unos segundos. Luego miró a su cuñado y le dijo:

-Ella se quedará con nosotros, ¿no es así Kaiba?

Seto sólo asintió y avanzó hacia la casa no sin antes ordenarle a Salomón que preparara una habitación para la joven.

Tea junto con un inexplicablemente molesto Salomón llevaron a Roux Anne hasta la habitación. No era un dormitorio muy grande, pero estaba bien ordenado. Aparte de la cama había dos mesitas de luz, una a cada lado, un ropero y un piano enfrente. Lo que a la albina más le gustó fue que tuviera una ventana de gran tamaño.

-Esta habitación era de mi cuñada- dijo Tea-, antes de casarse, claro.

-Es muy bonita- fue lo que se limitó a decir. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y además tenía miedo de hablar y arruinar todo.

-En el ropero está su ropa. Puedes usarla, la tuya perdió su vida útil, ¿no crees?

-Oh, si…- dijo mirando su vestido blanco, ahora marrón por el barro de la celda.-Gracias.

-¿Cómo es que te encuentras en esas condiciones?-preguntó Tea.

-Eh… bueno. Me asaltaron cuando venía hacia acá-dijo recordando lo que Kaiba le había recomendado decir cuando tuvo esa idea de hacerla pasar por otra persona. Aún no sabía por qué, pero estaba claro que no lo hacía por ella en realidad.

-¡Oh, qué horrible!

-Será mejor que dejemos a la joven descansar, Tea- dijo Salomón procurando que no hubieran más preguntas que pudieran confundirla y hacer que el extraño plan del "señor Kaiba" se estropeara.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo y miró a Roux Anne-. Sí necesitas algo sólo pídemelo, esta es tu casa.

Ella asintió y los otros dos salieron de la habitación.

Ambos cabalgaban por el bosque de Chester, como todas las mañanas acostumbraban, aunque esta vez habían tenido que postergarlo. Por suerte para Seto no los acompañaba la fastidiosa presencia de Yami y su abuelo. Y él se alegraba mucho de esa situación. Ya tenía demasiado con tener que soportar a los Mouto en su casa, y sólo porque su hermana tenía el peor de los gustos. Sólo ella era capaz de casarse con un Barón de una familia en decadencia, por así decirlo. Aún no descubría de donde su cuñado había sacado tal título. Dudaba mucho de su nobleza.

-Cuando crezca quiero ser un campeón de Justas, como lo es Yami- escuchó decir a su hermano.

-Vaya metas las tuyas, Mokuba.

-Ah, ¿si? ¿Y cuales se suponen que deben ser mis metas?

-Pues…- no terminó la frase porque en su camino se cruzó un caballo salvaje negro y de ojos… verdes. ¿Ojos verdes?

El caballo de Kaiba levantó sus patas delanteras y Seto cayó al suelo abruptamente, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba el animal.

Mokuba se bajó y se acercó a su hermano que intentaba levantarse. Se había golpeado la cabeza y la espalda contra una roca y le dolía demasiado. El menor intentó ayudarlo pero ni bien se inclinó hacia delante sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

-Parece que te golpeaste con una piedra enorme, Seto.

-Mataré a ese caballo- dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en la roca para levantarse de una vez por todas. Pero inmediatamente sintió la humedad de aquél objeto y retiró su mano. La vio y se quedó paralizado: estaba llena de sangre.

-Seto, estás sangrando-dijo Mokuba-. Quédate aquí que yo iré por ayuda.

-No es necesario Mokuba. Puedo pararme, es sólo un corte- aunque ponerse de pie le llevó tres intentos, y al lograrlo se tambaleó. Mokuba acudió a su lado y lo ayudó a mantener el equilibrio.

Seto miró alrededor pero no había rastro del animal; se había esfumado ya.

**¡Continuará!

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

La parte que me salteé, la escena posterior al final del capítulo anterior, se narra en el siguiente capítulo. Y sí, Seto es viudo.

¡Gracias mil por leer!

Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece y no es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Cheshire**

Por** Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler**

**Sumario: **_AU/Longfic.__Siglo XIII en Europa, Inglaterra. Más exactamente en el Condado de Chester. La vida de los hermanos Kaiba, condes del lugar, se ve interrumpida por una fugitiva, una muerte, una herencia y unos sueños extraños. El inicio de una aventura._

**Universo Alterno**

**Romance & Supernatural.**

**Capítulo IV:**

Salomón salió del castillo para ir en busca del correo al pueblo. Rex se encargaba de entregar telegramas a domicilio, pero cualquier tipo de encomienda diferente debía ser retirado en la casa de su abuela.

Estaba muy preocupado por la muchacha que esa mañana habían encontrado y que ahora se hospedaba con ellos. Si bien no podía asegurar los motivos por los que Kaiba había decidido ayudarla, tenía algunas sospechas de lo que podía estar pasando. Ojalá esa chica no fuera una ratera, aunque recordaba lo que había ocurrido y lo dudaba.

...

Kaiba entró en la carreta sin dejar de mirar el banco. Podía jurar que había visto la alfombra moverse. Sentir risas… ver cosas moverse… Estaba enloqueciendo. O no…

Se agachó junto al banco y levantó la alfombra.

-¿Qué diablos…?

El grito de Kaiba provocó que Salomón detuviera la carreta de golpe y logró así que Seto se golpeara la frente contra el borde del asiento. El anciano bajó del carruaje y corrió la cortina para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Se encontró con el castaño recostado contra la pared y sobándose la frente. Pero fue empujado por una chica de blanco pelo largo que pretendía salir corriendo de la carreta. A pesar de su edad, Salomón tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para tomarla de la muñeca con mucha fuerza e impedir que escapara.

-Parece que tenías razón y no estabas delirando, Seto.

-Señor Kaiba dirás- advirtió mientras bajaba, acomodando su cerquillo. Lo que no me explico es como pudo entrar sin que lo notaras, cuando te pedí que te quedaras a vigilar.

Bien, esa era una indirecta muy directa. ¿Pero qué pretendía? O era chofer o era empleado de seguridad. Ambas a la vez ni soñarlo. Ya le enseñaría a ese muchacho a tener respeto por los caballeros de experiencia como él.

Miró al piso y dijo:

-Lo siento, Señor Kaiba.

-Olvídalo- fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Seto miró a la chica, obviamente aguardando una explicación-. ¿Tú qué hacías escondida ahí?

-Yo…

-Seto, está claro que se subió cuando te reuniste con Crawford. Si se esconde es porque está huyendo de la justicia. Yo mismo noté que los oficiales estaban buscando a alguien desesperadamente. Debe ser una delincuente.

-¡No es cierto!- gritó la joven tratando de soltarse.

-Yo te creo- le dijo Kaiba.

-Ah, ¿si?- preguntó Salomón con los ojos entrecerrados y acercando su cara a Kaiba. Estaba enojado. ¿Acaso la palabra de esa chica valía más que la suya?

-Por supuesto- Seto sonrió provocándolo. Pero volvió a centrarse en ella-. Pero para ayudarte necesitamos saber la verdad- la miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de que confiara en él. Ella asintió y él prosiguió-. Dinos si estabas huyendo de la justicia.

Volvió a asentir y eso desató la ira de Salomón.

-Te lo dije, Kaiba- se veía totalmente fuera de control, demasiado enfadado-. ¡Lo único que haremos por ti es devolverte a la celda de la que escapaste!

-De acuerdo…-dijo Kaiba rascándose la cabeza. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida; ¿acaso Kaiba no había dicho que iba a ayudarla? -…creo que ya sé cómo ayudarte.

-¡¿Qué ya sabes qué?

…

Bien, así estaban las cosas. Seto debía tener algo contra Crawford. Siempre terminaba metido en problemas donde este estaba involucrado.

Llegó a la casa de correos y entró. Donna, la mujer que la atendía tenía unos cincuenta años, aparte de un pelo rubia que aún conservaba su brillo a pesar del paso del tiempo. Sus ojos celestes se agrandaron al ver al señor Mouto entrar en la casa y sonrió.

-Señor Salomón, buenos días.

-¿Cómo está, Donna? Vine por el correo… ¿Hay algo para nosotros?

-Creo que sí… Déjeme ver…- se fue hacia un mueble de muchos cajones y abrió uno donde estaba la inscripción Kaiba/Mouto. Sacó dos sobres y regresó al mostrador- Hay uno para su nieto que llegó esta mañana y otro para el Conde Kaiba que trajeron ayer.

-Veamos- dijo tomándolos y revisándolos, quería ver si alguno era de Roux Anne, la verdadera. Y estaba en lo cierto, esa mujer le había mandado un telegrama a Kaiba. Tenía que leerlo… Aunque Donna fuera testigo.

-¿Va a abrirlo usted?- preguntó ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo que hacerlo- replicó Salomón rompiendo el sobre. Lo leyó y dijo:

-No puede ser…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- dijo Salomón guardando la correspondencia en el bolsillo del gabán-. Donna, si preguntan cuando llegaron esos telegramas diga que los enviaron hoy, por favor.

-De acuerdo pero…

No pudo decir más nada. El anciano había salido de la tienda rápidamente. Subió a la carreta y condujo a toda velocidad.

Seto estaba muy alterado y no era por el fuerte dolor de la herida en su espalda ni por el mareo que le provocaba el golpe en la cabeza. ¿De dónde diablos había salido ese animal? Conocía muy bien a todos los caballos que había en su establo, y ese no le pertenecía. Además, por el conocimiento que tenía de zoología, que era básico, sabía que los caballos no tenían ojos verdes, celestes o azules.

No sabía de quién era ese animal, pero encontraría al dueño y se desharía de ambos.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa. Y eso era bueno, aún tenía otros problemas que resolver.

Joey entró en la sala corriendo, seguido de Tristán y Tea sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Era la segunda vez en el día que entraban de esa forma y por los antecedentes- no sólo de ese día, sino de otros también- no era una buena señal.

-¿Y ahora qué sucede?- preguntó Yami bastante alterado también.

-El señor Kaiba regresó y…

-Joey- dijo Yami con voz fuerte y dura, claramente tienes por qué entrar así cada vez que Kaiba regrese a la casa. De lo contrario, puedes hacer tus maletas para largarte de aquí. Lo mismo va para ti, Tristán.

-¡Pero el señor Kaiba está herido!- gritó Tristán desesperado.

-¿Qué?

Tea salió del castillo corriendo. Al llegar afuera vio cómo su hermano menor ayudaba a Seto a bajar del caballo. Siguió avanzando y al llegar lo tomó del brazo para darle apoyo. Vio como toda su espalda estaba manchada de sangre.

-¿Qué sucedió, Seto?- interrogó mientras Tristán y Joey se paraban a su lado.

-Nada, sólo me caí del caballo.

**¡Continuará!

* * *

Nota de la Autora:**

¡Gracias mil por leer!

Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece y no es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Cheshire**

Por** Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler**

**Sumario: **_AU/Longfic.__Siglo XIII en Europa, Inglaterra. Más exactamente en el Condado de Chester. La vida de los hermanos Kaiba, condes del lugar, se ve interrumpida por una fugitiva, una muerte, una herencia y unos sueños extraños. El inicio de una aventura._

**Universo Alterno**

**Romance & Supernatural.**

**Capítulo V.**

Salomón iba al volante de la carreta. Por los movimientos de su cuerpo parecía querer aumentar la velocidad a la que viajaba empujando con este hacia delante. No podía tardar mucho más. Necesitaba llegar rápido; no llevaba buenas noticias para Kaiba, y la situación podía transformarse en un problema que involucrara a su nieto.

¿Valía la pena renunciar a la paz que la familia llevaba desde hacía años sólo por ayudar a esa chica que muy probablemente era una delincuente?

_Ni bien vea al "Señor Kaiba" le exigiré que me diga los motivos verdaderos por los que decidió hacer esta locura… ¡Y más le valdrá que sean convincentes!_

Salomón no podía dejar de pensar que la idea de fingir que esa joven era Roux Anne no era más que un capricho de Seto. Había meditado mucho al respecto, y lo cierto es que no había concluido ningún otro motivo por el cual lo hiciera. Tampoco es que Kaiba resultara una persona fácilmente comprensible.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del castillo dejó la carreta al cuidado de Tristán, quien planeaba regresar los caballos de Seto y Mokuba al establo. Salomón corrió hacia la puerta dejando al joven de cabello castaño con la palabra en la boca. Tristán quería contarle algo, pero nada podía ser más importante.

Al entrar en la sala a gran velocidad hizo que Serenity se asustara y tirara al piso el valioso jarrón que estaba limpiando. La chica dio un grito y comenzó a sollozar, su sueldo nunca alcanzaría para pagar eso.

Yami y Tea salieron de la habitación de Kaiba seguidos por un hombre de pelo negro corto y ojos azules vestido de verde oscuro. Salomón lo reconoció. Era Shaadi, el médico del condado. Lo que no entendía era qué podía estar haciendo allí…

-Abuelo-dijo Yami-. Has regresado…

-¿Qué hace Shaadi aquí?

-Buenos días, Señor Mouto- dijo el médico con su habitual expresión tranquila, la única que sus clientes conocían. Jamás lo habían visto reír y jamás lo habían visto enojarse.

-Él vino porque…-Tea no pudo terminar de contarle la razón de su visita porque Yami la interrumpió, curioso.

-Abuelo, ¿te dieron algo para mí en el correo?- se acercó al anciano con los ojos clavados en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

-Ten- dijo Salomón entregándole el telegrama que le correspondía. Luego agregó-. Tengo uno para Kaiba… ¿Dónde está?

-Está descansando- respondió su nieto mientras leía el mensaje. Era del herrero, ya había confeccionado su nueva armadura para el torneo próximo y lo invitaba a ir a verla.

-¿Dónde?

-En la herrería, por el camino Enrique II, abuelo. Queda junto a la…

-¿Seto está descansando en una herrería?- preguntó el abuelo irritado.

Yami lo miró confundido; ya ni sabían de qué estaban hablando.

-Está en su cuarto abuelo- respondió Tea por su esposo.

-¡Llámalo! Tengo que entregárselo urgente aparte de hablar con él.

-Pero…él está descansando, Señor Mouto- dijo la mujer de pelo castaño completamente estupefacta-. No podemos molestarlo porque hoy…

-Pues iré yo- decidió. Si ellos tenían miedo del pésimo carácter del condecito, él no. Además, lo que tenía que contarle era sumamente importante. Avanzó hacia la puerta del escritorio pero Yami se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole el paso-. Yami, tengo que hablar con Kaiba, es algo urgente.

-Abuelo, Tea ya dijo que no puedes. Él está descansando ya que…

-¡Es algo muy urgente!- gritó desesperado. ¿Acaso eran sordos o tontos?

-Bien, entiendo- dijo Yami cruzando los brazos y rascándose la barbilla-. Déjame ver ese telegrama. Yo me encargaré de lo que sea. No podemos molestar a Kaiba ahora, abuelo- y extendió su mano para que le entregara el recado.

Salomón retrocedió dos pasos dudando. Quizás era mejor contarle toda la verdad a su nieto para que pusiera a Kaiba en su lugar… _No, mejor no. No quiero quedarme sin familia._

-No puedo mostrártelo, Yami. Trata algo confidencial de lo que tengo que hablar con Kaiba personalmente.

-Abuelo, si es confidencial: ¿cómo diablos tú lo sabes?

Desde la sala se escuchaban varios gritos aturdidores que le impedían descansar. No prestaba atención a lo que decían, pero los hubiera oído hasta un sordo, de eso estaba seguro.

Supuso que ya era la hora de la cena, entre las siete y las ocho. Entonces recordó que esa era la hora a la que el señor Mouto regresaba del pueblo con el correo casi todos los días. Tal vez la viuda de Devlin había enviado un telegrama indicando cuándo llegaría.

Aún no tenía muy claro qué haría entonces, pero era consiente de que la aparición de la muchacha de cabello blanco y ojos azules había complicado las cosas. Su idea de ayudarla dificultaba la situación. Él mismo se había metido en un problema que podía resultar muy serio.

No es que Seto Kaiba fuera la clase de persona dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera. Podría decirse que, sin contar a sus hermanos, raramente ayudaba a los demás. Incluso ni él mismo podría recordar lo último que hizo por alguien más.

Esto era extraño. En el preciso momento en que vio a aquélla mujer sintió algo diferente y extraño. Entonces, no ahora, tuvo la sensación de que en ella podía encontrar algo importante: respuestas, aunque no sabía de qué.

Porque eso fue exactamente lo qué sintió, nada más. Sin embargo, rememoraba la situación y pensaba que era lo más ilógico y absurdo que se puede sentir. ¿Cómo puedes tener la certeza de que alguien a quién no conoces tiene la respuesta a algo que tampoco conoces?

_Tonterías. _

Aunque ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Tenía que tomar medidas con lo que podía suceder. El pasado no se podía cambiar… Y tampoco tenía interés en hacerlo, aunque aún no pudiera admitírselo a sí mismo.

Lo que tenía que averiguar era por qué aquella chica estaba huyendo de las autoridades. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué había hecho?

_No parece una delincuente._

Seto se consideraba capaz de reconocer delincuentes. Vamos, por algo no soportaba a Crawford.

-Tendré que preguntarle-murmuró mientras se levantaba.

-Si no hablo con Kaiba ahora mismo- dijo el anciano controlando su ira- lo lamentarás mucho, Yami.

-Pero abuelo… Seto está…

-Detrás de ti-culminó el aludido.

-Kaiba, llegó la carta que estabas esperando- dijo Salomón.

Seto lo miró y dedujo que las noticias debían ser malas para que estuviera tan alterado. Asintió y dijo:

-Vamos al escritorio…

-Kaiba, tú tienes que descansar- interrumpió Shaadi sereno.

-Dime, doctor-dijo Kaiba acercándose-: ¿ya te pagaron la visita?- luego de que Shaadi asintiera, Seto le estrechó la mano y lo acompañó (más bien lo empujó) hasta la salida.

- Vamos- dijo volviéndose a Salomón y comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio. Pero se detuvo al ver a la empleada y dijo-. Ya deja de llorar y limpia eso de una vez, Serenity. No es para tanto, era sólo un horrendo jarrón que le regalaron a Tea el día de su boda. No te lo vamos a cobrar… Es más, habría que darte un aumento por librarnos de algo de tan pésimo gusto- rió.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mi jarrón!

**¡Continuará!

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Qué raro, ¿no? Sentir que alguien desconocido tiene la respuesta de algo que no conoces y no sentir nada más... Ilógico, ¿no? Nunca me pasó.

¡Gracias mil por leer!

Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece y no es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Cheshire**

Por** Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler**

**Sumario: **_AU/Longfic.__Siglo XIII en Europa, Inglaterra. Más exactamente en el Condado de Chester. La vida de los hermanos Kaiba, condes del lugar, se ve interrumpida por una fugitiva, una muerte, una herencia y unos sueños extraños. El inicio de una aventura._

**Universo Alterno**

**Romance & Supernatural.**

**Capítulo VI:**

Tea subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Roux Anne. Era la hora de cenar y no había visto a esa mujer desde el mediodía. Podía estar descansando, ella misma le había comentado lo mal que la había pasado camino a Cheshire y seguramente debía estar agotada. Lo mejor iba a ser que le subiera la comida al cuarto; eso iba a proponerle.

Abrió la puerta y miró toda la habitación de un lado a otro. El dormitorio se encontraba completamente vacío, como había estado hasta ese mediodía. Tan inerte como se mostraban esa y otras habitaciones desde que su cuñada había muerto, tan fría como su hermano.

_Quizás no le agradó este cuarto… Yo tampoco hubiera aceptado quedarme aquí. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando se lo ofrecí_ se dijo mientras se disponía a buscarla en otro lugar del castillo. Pero al darse vuelta sintió el fuerte viento nocturno impactar en su espalda. Miró hacia atrás y comprobó que la ventana estaba abierta.

_Soy una tonta. Debe estar en el baño. Si no estuviera usando la habitación no dejaría la ventana abierta._

Bajó las escaleras hasta la sala y se detuvo al final frunciendo el ceño. Su maduro esposo trataba de escuchar la conversación que Seto y el abuelo tenían. Como Yami miraba hacia otro lado no vio cuando ella se acercó por atrás pero sí escuchó sus pasos.

-Serenity- susurró creyendo que se trataba de su empleada que también se hallaba en la sala-, tráeme un vaso de vidrio… Así no logro entender nada.

La chica miró a la joven Kaiba sin saber si tenía que obedecer o no. Tea asintió y ella se fue a buscar el vaso. Regresó al instante. Yami seguía en la misma ubicación y su esposa también. Le iba a dar el vaso al señor Mouto pero su jefa se lo sacó de las manos.

-Aquí tienes el vaso, Yami- susurró divertida.

Él se dio vuelta de un salto y se quedó observándola con los ojos y la boca abiertos sorprendido de que lo hubiera hallado con las manos en la masa. Eso era realmente embarazoso.

-Tea…- dijo sin poder librarse de su asombro aún.

-No te voy a preguntar lo que haces porque está bastante claro. ¡Pero deja de actuar como una anciana chusma!

-No es eso- dijo Yami nervioso a la vez que sonreía y se rascaba la nuca. Luego la tomó por los hombros y con una seria expresión le dijo-. Pero el abuelo y Kaiba están tratando un asunto confidencial- acercó su cara a la de ella y con los ojos enormes le preguntó-. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

-Que no te involucra a ti- le increpó Tea.

Yami la soltó negando con la cabeza.

-Kaiba siempre hace planes siniestros y si mi abuelo está involucrado, eso quiere decir que corre peligro. Por eso este asunto me concierne a mí también. ¡No permitiré que tu hermano se abuse de mi pobre abuelo!

-Estás exagerando- le dijo ella mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia el sillón. Se sentó y lo miró sonriente-. Actúas como una anciana chusma. Pero bueno, escucha si quieres… Solamente comprobarás que haces suposiciones ridículas.

Yami se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Como tú digas- y volvió a colocar su oreja contra la puerta.

Se asomó a la ventana y vio al anciano y a Kaiba en la habitación. Podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decían y eso era bueno: realmente le interesaba esa conversación porque seguramente se enteraría del motivo por el que aquél hombre, que ahora sabía era uno de los Condes de Chester, quería retenerla en el castillo. Ella nunca había creído que la iba a ayudar en la forma que ella necesitaba; conocía muy bien la clase de personas que vivían en Cheshire y tenía claro que nadie la auxiliaría a no ser que necesitara de ella, como era el caso.

-Dice que llega en dos días- dijo el joven dueño del castillo tomando asiento y posando sus ojos en el techo. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquella mujer llegara tan pronto. Pensaba que tendría por lo menos una semana en la que podía elaborar un buen plan para deshacerse de ella. Pero ahora las cosas se habían complicado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Salomón recostándose en el escritorio.

-No lo sé.

-Tienes que librarte de la chica, Seto. No hace más que traerte problemas y complicar las cosas.

Kaiba se frotó la barbilla pensativo y Salomón creyó que estaba considerando su propuesta. Sería muy tonto si no lo hacía.

-Te he dicho que no me llames Seto…

-¡Esto es algo importante!- gritó Salomón furioso-. No es sólo un problema tuyo, nos involucra a todos. Así que deja de preocuparte por nimiedades y encuéntrale una solución a esto… por favor- agregó al percatarse de las mutaciones que el rostro del joven conde sufrió durante su sermón: sorprendido, irritado, psicópata, asesino y ahora lucía una que era la mezcla de todas las anteriores.

-No vuelvas a hablarme así- amenazó.

Hubo unos instantes donde Kaiba se limitó a pensar en un plan para que la llegada de Roux Anne fuera postergada.

-¿Por qué no les dices la verdad a Yami y a Tea y contratas a esa chica como sirvienta?- sugirió el señor Mouto.

Seto lo miró de hito en hito asintiendo. Esa era una buena solución si Roux fuera una persona agradable a la que quisiera hospedar en su castillo. Pero la mujer era una víbora, y con ella su familia corría peligro. Crawford había recibido un telegrama suyo donde contaba que la muerte de su esposo había sido a manos de los campesinos que no estaban contentos por el trato recibido. El juez podía haberse creído ese cuento fácilmente, pero él conocía a esa mujer y estaba convencido de que en la versión original de los hechos ella era quien jugaba el papel de los campesinos.

-Sería una buena opción si eso no me obligara a tener que hospedar a Roux Anne aquí. No es eso lo que yo quiero.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya te convenciste de que esa chica es Roux Anne?

-No- rió el conde-. Ella no es una serpiente chupa sangre como esa mujer.

-Claro- dijo Salomón haciendo un gesto con las manos, eso era el colmo-. Es una delincuente que está prófuga y quién sabe si es una ratera o una criminal…

-Ella no es una criminal.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso, es incapaz de matar a una hormiga.

-¿No será que son otros los motivos por los que la ayudas?-preguntó el anciano. Al ver que Kaiba lo miraba confundido agregó- No es una joven fea…

Una carcajada resonó en el escritorio. ¿Qué acaso Salomón estaba loco?

-Jamás me interesaría en una pordiosera de esa forma. Sólo…

Bien, hasta ahí había llegado su interés por ese estúpido diálogo.

¿Pordiosera? Ella era más rica que cualquiera de las personas que vivían en ese castillo. Su riqueza no consistía en dinero, sino otras cosas que harían feliz a cualquiera que las poseyera. Claro, no se podían ver ni tocar, sólo sentir. Y a los sentimientos no se les podía poner precio, no se los podía negociar. Por eso mismo, los habitantes de aquél condado ya no recordaban su existencia.

Pero de acuerdo, la pordiosera no iba a molestar más. No necesitaba su supuesta ayuda, mientras que Kaiba si necesitaba de ella porque no podía dar marcha atrás a sus planes. Por desgracia para el Conde, ella no iba ocupar mucho más el lugar de Roux Anne.

Kaiba abrió la puerta del escritorio y se encontró con Yami agachado y con un vaso pegado en la oreja.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó.

-Eh… Vine a avisarte que ya vamos a cenar- respondió Yami nervioso.

Seto miró a Salomón y le dijo:

-Se nota que es tu nieto: siempre metiéndose en la que no se importa- luego miró su cuñado y dijo-. No estabas escuchando nuestra conversación… ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no!- gritó el joven Barón aparentemente ofendido- No me importa lo que hables con mi abuelo, Kaiba.

-Claro- Seto se fue al comedor y cuando ya estaba bien lejos Yami aprovechó a ocasión.

-¿Dé qué hablaban abuelo? ¿Kaiba quiere matar a Rouxx Anne?

Salomón se rió y fue a dónde los demás estaban seguido de su curioso nieto.

Tea y Serenity ponían la mesa mientras la primera hablaba con su hermano.

-Debe estar en su habitación y creo que no bajará a comer.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque hoy subí a su cuarto a preguntarle si quería que le subiera la comida, ya que creí que estaría descansando.

-¿Y te dijo que sí?

-¡Uy, Seto! No me dijo nada porque no estaba en su cuarto, ¿OK?

-¿Y dónde estaba entonces?

-No lo sé… En el baño quizás. Pero iba a regresar a la habitación pronto ya que tenía la ventana abierta y este…

-¿La ventana abierta?- preguntó Kaiba. No se habría escapado… ¿o sí?

-Oye- dijo Tea bastante molesta-. Si tanto interés tienes en saber, ¿por qué no vas y le llevas su cena, hermanito?

-Eso haré. ¿En que habitación está?

-Bueno...

Tea comenzaba a creer que se había equivocado al elegir la habitación. En el momento no se había imaginado la reacción que Seto podía tener cuando lo supiera, pero ya no dudaba que no sería buena.

Kaiba, percatándose del silencio de su hermana, de los nervios de su hermana y del simple hecho de que no lo miraba a la cara, comprendió enseguida cuál era la respuesta a su pregunta. Y aunque estaba enojado, era una de sus virtudes controlar sus impulsos. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir con Tea.

-Ya hablaremos de esto- dijo Seto saliendo a toda velocidad hacia la sala para subir las escaleras. Esa mujer no se podía ir, Crawford debía estar buscándola.

-¡Hey, Seto! Te olvidas del plato- le avisó su hermano menor.

Kaiba se detuvo al inicio de la escalera murmurando algunas cosas desagradables. Regresó al comedor y se llevó el plato que Mokuba sostenía muy sonriente, todo esto en menos de diez segundos. Volvió a subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su difunta esposa.

Era cierto, la habitación estaba vacía y la ventana estaba abierta. Se acercó a esta y corrió la cortina. Estaba claro que se había fugado.

_Ah, no... No te vas a ir._

Dejó el plato sobre la mesa de luz y se deslizó hacia fuera por la ventana, como cuando era niño y competía con su primo por ver quién llegaba primero al piso. Claro, en esos tiempos él no tenía una dolorosa y grave herida en su espalda, pero no le quedaba otra. Si salía por la puerta principal seguramente levantaría sospechas.

Llegar abajo no le costó tanto como él suponía, a pesar de los años no había perdido la habilidad. Saltó de la pared y miró alrededor. El castillo estaba rodeado de un hermoso jardín y atrás estaban los campos, luego el bosque y por último los montes. No iba a ser fácil saber por dónde empezar a buscar.

_Si yo estuviera huyendo… ¿dónde me escondería?_ pensó. De todos modos, ¿estaría escondiéndose? Luego de unos segundos de meditación, sus ojos se avivaron. _¡El establo!_

Hacia allí comenzó a caminar, si no se encontraba ahí seguramente se había adentrado en el bosque. Y siendo así, era una actitud muy valiente de su parte.

Cuando no estaba a más de diez pasos del establo se detuvo al escuchar un ruido extraño que provenía del bosque, a su izquierda. Era como gruñidos de canes…

_No tenemos perro_ se dijo volteándose para observar los árboles. Estaba muy oscuro como para ver algo. Lo único que pudo distinguir fue la silueta de un ser que se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia él, era de tamaño mediano, negro o quizás la oscuridad de la noche lo hacía verse así, y sus ojos verdes brillaban resaltando. Un momento… ¿ojos verdes? ¿No los había visto ya?

El animal se abalanzó sobre él arrojándolo al piso y lo amenazaba luciendo sus afilados colmillos.

-¡Seto! ¡No!

**¡Continuará!

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Es todo, ¡gracias mil por leer!

Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler


	7. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece y no es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Cheshire**

Por** Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler**

**Sumario: **_AU/Longfic.__Siglo XIII en Europa, Inglaterra. Más exactamente en el Condado de Chester. La vida de los hermanos Kaiba, condes del lugar, se ve interrumpida por una fugitiva, una muerte, una herencia y unos sueños extraños. El inicio de una aventura._

**Universo Alterno**

**Romance & Supernatural.**

**Capítulo VII.**

El animal resultó ser un extraño ejemplar de lobo, su tamaño era mayor al de un perro y sus colmillos más atemorizantes. Pero a pesar de lo muy extraño que fuera su aspecto, su repentina aparición y algunas raras coincidencias, Seto no tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso. Había otros asuntos prioritarios, como evitar que el amistoso primo lejano de los perros lo mordiera y, si era posible, quitárselo de encima.

Lo primero que el lobo hizo fue abalanzarse sobre su rostro y para que no le desfigurara la cara Seto automáticamente cruzó los brazos sobre la misma. Por eso mismo no se salvó de unas cuantas heridas en ellos.

Al ver cómo el animal lo atacaba, la chica de cabellos blancos que acababa de salir del establo miró alrededor buscando algo con qué ayudar. Detrás de ella, en un rincón, se encontraban algunas herramientas de arado amontonadas. Alguna de ellas podía servir así que se acercó corriendo, tomó un objeto largo con cuatro puntas en la parte inferior y regreso hacia donde el lobo estaba. Colocó los picos del objeto sobre la cabeza del animal y respiró profundamente antes de empujar hacia abajo para incrustarlos en la bestia. Pero justo en ese instante, para desgracia de Kaiba, él deslizó a un lado la cabeza del lobo que estaba a punto de morder su cara y eso provocó que lo que estuviera bajo las puntas de la herramienta fuera su brazo izquierdo…

-¡Ay!

-Lo siento- le dijo la supuesta Roux Anne desclavando el rastrillo del brazo de Kaiba. Ella no tenía la culpa, sólo trataba de ayudarlo.

El extraño mamífero se quitó de encima de Kaiba y amenazó a la mujer luciendo sus afilados caninos. Sus colmillos podían ser aterradores, pero ella tenía un arma y estaba dispuesta a usarla aunque ese animal fuera un ejemplar único en su especie.

Cuando el lobo se acercó para saltarle encima, la joven cerró los ojos y le incrustó los filos de la herramienta en el pecho. El animal dio un alarido aterrorizador, escalofriante y tanto esa mujer de cabello blanco como Kaiba podían jurar que había algo de humano en él.

El pobre lobo huyó corriendo, sin dejar de aullar, y se perdió entre los árboles. Pero la muchacha no dejó de observar el lugar por donde se había marchado con el ceño fruncido. Había algo extraño en ese lobo, no había sangrado cuando lo hirió con el rastrillo…

Luego su atención regresó a Kaiba. Él sí tenía sangre en su brazo izquierdo. Se agachó a su lado y dijo:

-Quédate aquí, yo iré a buscar ayuda- y se paró para largarse.

Seto abrió los ojos alarmado. ¿Se iba a alejar y dejarlo sólo a merced de cualquier otro animal que viniera a atacarlo? Ah, no. Él no se iba a quedar allí.

-Espera- dijo mientras trataba de levantarse pero al apoyar el brazo en el piso se dio cuenta de que no lo sentía. Además le dolía la espalda, su cabeza y su otro brazo. Ella ya estaba muy lejos y aunque gritara su nombre no lo iba a escuchar. Y tampoco sabía su nombre.

-Tendré que preguntárselo- murmuró.

Bien, esperar ayuda iba a ser menos doloroso pero bastante inquietante.

-No puedo creer lo que dices-Yami estaba asombrado ante el relato de Mokuba-. No sabía que los había de ese tipo.

-Yo tampoco. Es más, yo no lo vi bien pero Seto sí. Él me lo dijo.

-Es increíble…

-Bueno, yo me retiro a mi cuarto; tengo mucho sueño y estoy exhausta- Tea se levantó y subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación. Yami no dejaba de observarla a la vez que reflexionaba sobre su actitud. Cuando ella entró en la recamara dio un portazo en la puerta y enseguida se abrió la del cuarto que estaba tres entradas después. Roux Anne salió corriendo y con esa velocidad bajó las escaleras, se paró junto a la mesa de cara a todos los que allí estaban sentados esperando a que informara el motivo de su agitación y dijo:

-Seto está herido. Un lobo lo atacó, lo acabo de ver por la ventana.

-¿Dónde?- dijo Mokuba que se paró inmediatamente y se acercó a ella, reaccionando mucho más rápido que Yami.

-Afuera, cerca del establo.

El menor de los Condes de Chester salió corriendo del castillo seguido por la joven y por Yami unos pasos atrás aún desconcertado. ¿Qué hacía Kaiba cerca del establo cuando había ido a llevarle la comida a Roux Anne a la habitación? Además, él no lo había visto salir; si hubiera usado la puerta habría pasado ante el comedor. ¿Había salido por la ventana o había una puerta secreta que él no conocía?

-No me explico por qué salió cuando el doctor dijo que no podía- Mokuba ya estaba a unos metros de su hermano. Al llegar a su lado se le abalanzó encima abrazándolo pero Seto no se movió, ni habló, ni pestañó y tenía ciertas dudas de que hubiera respirado-. ¡Seto reacciona!- gritó tomándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo, las lagrimas estaban a punto de resbalar por su mejilla.

Kaiba frunció el ceño, abrió uno de sus ojos y dijo:

-Si crees que no es doloroso puedo hacerte lo mismo para que te des cuenta de lo equivocado que estás.

-¡Estás vivo!- dijo el muchacho abrazándolo de nuevo e ignorando los conocidos sarcasmos de su hermano. Luego le preguntó- ¿Por qué no reaccionabas?

_Porque estaba en medio de una profunda meditación para ignorar el miedo que tenía al estar servido en bandeja de plata a las fauces de cualquier animal salvaje._

-Estaba durmiendo- dijo poniendo en blanco los ojos.

-¿Y esos agujeros en tu brazo? ¿Tan grandes eran los colmillos de ese lobo?- Mokuba miró el piso y se sorprendió, se levantó y se paró junto al rastrillo observándolo-. ¿Qué hace esta herramienta aquí?- se agachó y tanto sus ojos como su boca se abrieron excesivamente- ¡Tiene sangre! Seto, ¿no te hirieron con esto?- y sin esperar a que su hermano respondiera dedujo- ¡Entonces fue una persona la que te hirió de esa forma!

Roux Anne se volteó a un lado mientras miraba el cielo ya bastante oscuro; Seto se quedó sin respuesta ante la sorprendente capacidad de deducción de su hermano y Yami solamente asintió, concordaba completamente con Mokuba. Miró a Kaiba para ver su explicación pero el adorable conde no reaccionaba y eso era bastante fastidiante. Cuando su exasperación fue máxima e incontenible se acercó al de cabellos castaños y lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa.

-¿Alguien te robó? ¿Entró un intruso y te atacó? ¿Había alguien en el cuarto de Roux Anne que huyó por la ventana, lo viste cuando fuiste a dejar el plato y lo seguiste hasta aquí pero al alcanzarlo te hirió con esa cosa, SETO? ¡Habla de una vez!

Si Seto no tuviera algunos problemas para mover los brazos Yami ya se hubiera ganado un buen golpe en la boca, a ver si la cerraba de una vez. Pero no podía hacerlo, lamentablemente estaba indefenso ante su insoportable cuñado y eso era humillante.

-No sé… Estoy confundido...

-Así que tú dejaste ese plato en mi cuarto- interrumpió Roux Anne. Miró al joven Mouto y le dijo-. Yo vi un lobo atacándolo, quizás lo hirió una persona cuando salí de la habitación a buscarlos. Lo mejor será llevarlo a dentro.

-Sí, vamos Kaiba. Adentro explicarás todo. Le diré a Joey que vaya por el doctor.

**¡Continuará!

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Gracias por leer!

Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece y no es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Cheshire**

Por** Dinah Nuzzler**

**Sumario: **_AU/Longfic.__Siglo XIII en Europa, Inglaterra. Más exactamente en el Condado de Chester. La vida de los hermanos Kaiba, condes del lugar, se ve interrumpida por una fugitiva, una muerte, una herencia y unos sueños extraños. El inicio de una aventura._

**Universo Alterno**

**Romance & Supernatural.**

**Capítulo VIII:**

El joven Mokuba se encontraba en la sala sentado en uno de los sillones situados de frente a la puerta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la entrada principal, quería que el médico llegara pronto y atendiera a su hermano de una buena vez.

Serenity se había quedado parada junto a la escalera simulando limpiar algunos adornos. Pero en realidad pensaba en cómo ayudar al chico para que no estuviera tan nervioso. Sin embargo, ella no era la más indicada ya que era víctima de la preocupación también. Si ese animal que había atacado al Señor Kaiba estaba cerca su hermano corría peligro también porque había ido a buscar al doctor a su propia casa.

La puerta se abrió y Joey ingresó corriendo. Atravesó la sala a gran velocidad rumbo a la habitación de Kaiba y sin siquiera mirar atrás dijo, agitado por la carrera:

-Sígame por aquí.

Mokuba y Serenity lo observaron. Cuando ya no lo podían ver más voltearon sus miradas hacia la puerta pero nadie lo venía siguiendo y eso era extraño.

El muchacho caminó hacia la entrada para confirmar si en realidad alguien venía o no. A mitad del camino que conducía al castillo se encontraba Shaadi acercándose lentamente, con suma tranquilidad como si Seto tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarlo. Entre paso y paso se tomaba unos segundos para apreciar el cielo, el jardín, el suelo, el castillo, sus manos...

-Es un tonto- dijo Mokuba antes de morderse el labio y negar con la cabeza.

Como Serenity no entendió el comentario se acercó a la puerta y observó la razón de su enfado. El médico del condado era un hombre que gozaba de buena salud en todos los aspectos y se preocupaba por disfrutarla instante tras instante como si fuera el último. Sin embargo, en circunstancias como esa en donde urgía que su llegada fuera inmediata esa habitual lentitud podía interpretarse como una tomadura de pelo.

-¿Dónde está Shaadi?

Yami estaba detrás de ellos y observaba el camino. Al ver que el doctor se acercaba pasó entre ambos jóvenes y caminó hacia él.

Cuando sólo los separaba unos metros dijo:

-¡Apúrate Shaadi! Seto está haciendo un escándalo insoportable.

Shaadi se detuvo frente a él, lo miró y alzó su ceja un poco sorprendido. No era muy sencillo imaginar a Kaiba haciendo berrinches. Eso quedaba para Mokuba... o para Yami también.

-Vamos a verlo- dijo a la vez que su ceja descendía a su lugar habitual.

Al llegar a la entrada Mokuba y Serenity salieron hacia el cuarto de Kaiba y los otros dos lo siguieron.

Seto estaba sentado al borde de la cama y pateaba la pared con sus piernas turnadamente. Roux Anne observaba un cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared. Ni bien ella había ingresado en esa habitación aquélla pintura llamó su atención. Había algunas extrañas coincidencias...

-Aquí está Shaadi- dijo Yami entrando tras Mokuba y Serenity que se pararon junto a Salomón, quien estaba en la pieza también. Su nieto permaneció junto a la puerta-. Menos mal que llegó pronto ya que él es el único capacitado para contarle a Kaiba que hay que cortarle el brazo- y miró a su cuñado con una sonrisa mal intencionada-. ¿No es así, doctor?

Kaiba sólo lo ignoró; no soportaba a su cuñado y una persona tan molesta no merecía la más mínima atención de su parte. Por desgracia tendría que soportarlo en su hogar por el resto de su vida. Miró a Shaadi aguardando a que hiciera algo; ¿acaso no venía a atenderlo?

-Es posible. Hay que ver qué tan graves son esas heridas- dijo mientras abría despacio su maletín, sacaba despacio sus instrumentos y despacio se volteaba a ver al Conde-. Aunque si te accidentaste dentro de tu casa seguramente no habrá de qué preocuparse. Porque supongo que me hiciste caso y no saliste de aquí, ¿no?

Si había algo que a Kaiba le desagradara de Shaadi era que por más que su cara jamás cambiara de expresión, sus ojos siempre evidenciaban su estado de ánimo: cuando estaba enojado, cuando estaba feliz, cuando estaba sorprendido... o bien revelaban sus intenciones: cuando reprochaba algo, cuando se burlaba de alguien. En ese momento sus ojos decían que se burlaba de él.

Además la pregunta era innecesaria; Joey había ido a buscarlo y no era necesario conocer profundamente al muchacho para saber que había abierto la boca. Por lo tanto, Shaadi sabía claramente qué le había ocurrido.

-Vamos Kaiba- dijo Yami tomando el pestillo -, cuéntale a Shaadi lo que pasó, dónde ocurrió y quién tuvo la culpa-sonrió. Luego abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Subió las escaleras para contarle a Tea lo que había ocurrido con su hermano. Tenía la sensación de que ella estaba preocupada. Había casos donde la conexión entre los familiares era tan fuerte que podían presentir cuando estaban en peligro. Y él estaba seguro de que su esposa tenía ese tipo de lazo tanto con Kaiba como con Mokuba.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, la luz aún estaba encendida. Probablemente Tea aguardaba a que viniera a informarle qué había sucedido. Miró hacia la cama y la expresión su rostro cambió completamente: sus cejas se curvaron, sus ojos se clavaron en Tea confundidos y su boca se abrió incrédula. Había algunas cosas extrañas en esa actitud de ella. Eran las ocho y media de la noche, muy temprano para ir a la cama. Y aunque eso podía explicarse en el caso de que ella no hubiera dormido lo suficiente o estuviera muy cansada, el día anterior se había acostado prácticamente a la misma hora. En realidad llevaba ya más de dos semanas alegando un sueño exagerado. No. Ahí había algo más.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado retirándole el cabello de la cara y se quedó observando cómo dormía.

Tal vez lo mejor era que Tea tuviera una consulta con el médico. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que podía estar ocurriendo, pero pasara lo que pasara, por más insignificante que fuera, lo iba a descubrir.

**¡Continuará!

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Gracias mil por leer!

Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler


	9. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece y no es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Cheshire**

Por** Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler**

**Sumario: **_AU/Longfic.__Siglo XIII en Europa, Inglaterra. Más exactamente en el Condado de Chester. La vida de los hermanos Kaiba, condes del lugar, se ve interrumpida por una fugitiva, una muerte, una herencia y unos sueños extraños. El inicio de una aventura._

**Universo Alterno**

**Romance & Supernatural.**

**Capítulo IX:**

Luego de que Shaadi terminara de atender a Kaiba, Salomón y Mokuba lo acompañaron hasta la salida y le ordenaron a Joey y a Tristán que llevaran al medico hasta su casa en la carreta para mayor seguridad.

Serenity se dirigió a la cocina para acomodar los restos de la cena porque estaba claro que ninguno de sus patrones regresaría a concluirla luego de lo que había ocurrido. Lo peor era que tendría que desechar más de la mitad de la comida que había preparado unas horas antes, y no podía evitar sentirse explotada en tales circunstancias. Si al menos su hermano estuviera allí…

Seto se quedó en la habitación un poco irritado por los comentarios de Shaadi sobre su desobediencia, su supuesta actitud infantil y su cercana muerte asegurada. Kaiba pensaba que el doctor tenía que ocuparse de sus heridas con la boca cerrada y no sermonearlo durante toda la visita como si de su padre se tratara.

_No, mi madre_ se dijo divertido. Shaadi era la viva imagen de una madre prohibitiva y preocupada. Si tan sólo fuera mudo le haría un gran favor a la humanidad. Y eso le convendría: tener dos consultas a diario con un Conde podía hacerlo rico. _Los médicos tendrían que darse cuenta de que ser tan moralistas resulta enfermizo_ pensó.

Ese día había resultado muy extraño y extenuante. Había sido, sin duda alguna, el tercer peor día de su vida. Aunque si se remitía únicamente a su malestar físico, era el primero. Atacado por un caballo, atacado por un lobo, atacado por esa mujer… Esa mujer que continuaba en su habitación de pie ante un cuadro que le traía muy malos recuerdos. Pero eso nunca significó que quisiera deshacerse de él.

-¿Qué hacías en el establo?- le preguntó de golpe haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Ella se volteó lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa, los nervios y la falta de ideas para elaborar una respuesta convincente.

Se maldijo a sí misma por no haberse ido cuando los demás se habían retirado de la habitación. Había sido muy tonta y ahora tendría que dar explicaciones gracias a su estupidez. Kaiba estaba esperando una respuesta pero a ella no se le ocurría ninguna. Además, no sabía por qué él había salido del castillo. ¿Habría ido a buscarla porque notó que se había escapado? En ese caso podía anotar su segunda imprudencia: hubiera sido mucho mejor esperar a que todos durmieran para escaparse y no hacerlo cuando estaban por cenar y obviamente iban a ir a buscarla.

-Lamento lo de tu brazo- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Aún no podía responder a su pregunta, no mientras no supiera si Kaiba tenía claro que ella pretendía largarse.

-No, no te preocupes- le dijo Kaiba encogiéndose de hombros-. Gracias a ti perdí la sensibilidad en él y por eso no siento dolor- aclaró mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima, con una mirada tan neutral que la joven no supo si el Conde estaba ironizando o si simplemente le decía la verdad porque era directo y sus palabras no escondían segundas intenciones.

Pero no sabía qué pensar. Con ella él se había comportado de una forma considerablemente amable si se comparaba con el trato que tenía con el señor Salomón o ese joven llamado Yami. Sin embargo, a sus espaldas la llamaba pordiosera. ¿Era Kaiba un hipócrita?

_Todos los habitantes de Chester lo son…_

-¿Gracias a mí? ¿Insinúas que solamente fue mi culpa?

-Sí, lo fue- le dijo Kaiba asintiendo.

Ella frunció el ceño, ese tipo no podía ser más malagradecido. Sí, ella lo había lastimado con aquella herramienta pero fue accidentalmente, sólo trataba de ayudarlo y además nada le hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera tenido la mala idea de poner su brazo en el lugar donde la cabeza del lobo estaba. Por lo tanto, parte de la culpa le pertenecía a Kaiba; ambos eran responsables de esas heridas.

Claro que era un hipócrita, sino hubiera dicho algo así como: _No, tú sólo tratabas de ayudarme_ o _No te preocupes, fue un accidente _e incluso _Te equivocas, fue mi culpa_. Pero no…

-Si no hubieras tratado de escaparte nada de esto habría pasado- terminó Kaiba con sus acusadores ojos fijos en ella.

La chica pestañó una… dos… tres veces. Y luego otra más. Entonces él sí sabía que se estaba escapando…

Desde esa perspectiva Kaiba estaba en lo cierto y ella tenía toda la culpa. Pero ella manejaba otro punto de vista: todo había comenzado en el momento en que Kaiba decidió involucrarla en sus planes; mejor dicho, usarla en sus planes.

-Estaba yéndome porque sé que ya deben estar buscándome y cuanto antes me aleje de aquí será mejor para mí- explicó.

-Te equivocas- le dijo Seto-. Es obvio que tu primera opción es huir lejos. Eso es algo que las autoridades saben y lo primero que van a hacer es buscarte en los condados vecinos y alertar a la seguridad de estos. En cambio, nunca te buscarán aquí. Es mejor que te quedes.

La joven de cabello blanco asintió reconociendo que Kaiba tenía un poco de razón. Sin embargo, ella tenía que encontrar a su tribu, no podía esconderse allí para siempre; debía avisarle a los suyos que ya no estaba encerrada.

Los labios de Kaiba dibujaron una mueca de conformidad en su rostro. Había logrado convencerla y ella ya no volvería a escaparse. Tan sólo le restaba idear un plan para deshacerse de Rouxx Anne.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus razonamientos.

-Ya te lo dije- le respondió pero ella negó con la cabeza y eso lo desconcertó.

-Me has dicho por qué debería aceptar tu ayuda pero no por qué me la ofreces. ¿Es porque quieres que me quede para seguir fingiendo que soy… Rouxx Anne?

Seto se levantó de la cama y se acercó a donde ella estaba asintiendo.

-Es porque te necesito- le confesó con su mirada fija en sus oscuros ojos azules, mientras su mano derecha rozaba una de sus mejillas.

-Kaiba, Shaadi ya se fue acompañado por Joey y Tristán en la carreta- le informó Salomón desde la puerta. El anciano lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y la joven aprovechó la ocasión para retirarse de la habitación.

Luego de que la muchacha saliera el señor Mouto miró a Kaiba con los ojos muy abiertos y especulativos. El Conde se acercó a la puerta y la cerró fastidiado por las entupidas insinuaciones del viejo Salomón que en el fondo ya no le resultaban tan entupidas.

**¡Continuará!

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Gracias mil por leer!

Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler


	10. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece y no es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Cheshire**

Por** Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler**

**Sumario: **_AU/Longfic.__Siglo XIII en Europa, Inglaterra. Más exactamente en el Condado de Chester. La vida de los hermanos Kaiba, condes del lugar, se ve interrumpida por una fugitiva, una muerte, una herencia y unos sueños extraños. El inicio de una aventura._

**Universo Alterno**

**Romance & Supernatural.**

**Capítulo X.**

Era jueves, apenas faltaban tres días para que el condado de Chester volviera a la vida y sus habitantes disfrutaran las tardes presenciando el Campeonato Regional de Justas. Era un torneo cuya participación estaba limitada a la clase noble, el resto de la población no podía competir. Sin embargo, tenían permitido observar los enfrentamientos; claro, a una distancia considerable de la aristocracia local, sobretodo de los Condes.

Durante los últimos tres años el evento había despertado una gran expectativa entre los espectadores solamente por una razón: todos querían ver quién sería el caballero capaz de vencer al campeón de Cheshire: Yami Mouto. El joven Barón se había mantenido en el podio durante cinco años consecutivos y últimamente sus rivales aparentemente más temibles, aquéllos que contaban con una reputación admirable, no habían significado ninguna dificultad para él. Los retadores que habían logrado un gran apoyo de los fanáticos terminaron desilusionando a todos. Al único que Yami había considerado como un oponente fuerte, aunque los espectadores no pensaban igual, era a Rafael Carlington, quien había comenzado el enfrentamiento de gran forma y había logrado colocarse dos lanzas arriba. Sin embargo, al final Yami lo derribó de su caballo obteniendo los tres puntos que le significaron la victoria y la conservación del título.

La derrota de Carlington en el torneo anterior había sido un golpe muy duro para aquellos que pretendían ver el final de la supremacía Mouto en aquél deporte. Eliminado el joven competidor de la escueta lista de aspirantes al título, las esperanzas de ver al Barón destronado se habían difuminado casi totalmente y a los espectadores no les había quedado más remedio que aceptar que Yami era el mejor y no había nacido en Chester alguien capaz de vencerlo.

Pero esa situación varió considerablemente cuando corrió en el condado la noticia de que el hijo del Juez, Bakura J. Crawford, regresaría a su tierra natal para competir en el torneo regional y lograr el título de campeón. La novedad había despertado la ilusión recientemente sepultada y el joven ya contaba con muchos fanáticos a su favor.

Bakura había logrado el título de campeón en un torneo llevado a cabo en el condado de Dorset y, aunque el campeonato no era muy relevante en el reino, era un antecedente para tener en cuenta.

El joven caballero no arribaría a Chester hasta el día viernes, sin embargo el apoyo con el que contaba se hacía sentir en su ausencia.

Su padre estaba muy orgulloso de la expectativa que su primogénito había despertado en gran parte de sus coterráneos y no dudaba de que no serían desilusionados otra vez. Su hijo era, sin duda alguna, el más capacitado para alzarse victorioso y derrotar a Yami Mouto de una vez por todas.

Pensaba en eso mientras se dirigía a su despacho y en el camino era testigo del entusiasmo que la competencia causaba en los más jóvenes, quienes ya tenían los escudos de sus caballeros favoritos pintados en el rostro y jugaban a que de ellos mismos se trataba. Sonrió ante la situación, cuando él era niño se entretenía de esa forma al igual que Bakura en su infancia. En aquéllos tiempos, muchos años atrás, no había imaginado que sería el encargado de imponer la justicia en el Condado y lo arriesgado que eso podía resultar. Por suerte todos los puntos oscuros que aquélla profesión cargaba ya estaban enterrados para siempre porque ese mismo día se desharía del único rastro que aún quedaba de ellos. Después ya no correría más riesgos y podría disfrutar en paz el tiempo que pasaría junto a su esposa y su hijo.

Cuando ya estaba a unos metros de la entrada del juzgado vio que uno de los soldados de guardia que estaba en la entrada lucía muy impaciente. Y cuando se percató de que él estaba llegando se acercó rápidamente y se detuvo apenas a un paso de distancia.

-Señor, lamento informarle que la prisionera se escapó…

-¡¿Qué?- no lo podía creer.

-Huyó cuando la trasladábamos al juicio…

-¡Inútiles! ¿No entienden que es una enviada de Satanás? Estando libre no dudará de vengarse de nosotros, ¡imbéciles!- dijo irritado mientras entraba a su oficina donde se encontraban los otros responsables de los prisioneros. Estos le contaron detalladamente todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día anterior- ¿Y qué esperan para buscarla: que yo se los ordene?- los ojos de los otros se abrieron desmesuradamente, confirmando que lo que acababa de decir era muy cierto- No deberían- dijo muy severamente, tanta inoperancia de parte de sus empleados lo sacaba de quicio-; tienen que estar preparados para tomar medidas aún en mi ausencia. Fue una idiotez no haber hecho nada, le dieron un tiempo muy valioso a esa inmunda suficiente para alejarse lo necesario de aquí. Ya debe estar en otro condado… Avisen a las autoridades vecinas y manden unos cuantos hombres a buscar en la frontera.

-Sí, señor- dijeron al unísono y salieron de la oficina desesperados por cumplir la orden; tenían que demostrarle al juez que ellos no eran unos inútiles. Su seguridad laboral dependía de ellos.

Crawford se tiró en su asiento demasiado alterado y lo único que deseaba lograr pronto, aparte de hallar a esa chica, era relajarse. No podía creer como en unos pocos segundos su ánimo podía ir de un extremo a otro; de su alegre estado de humor a su actual expresión de fastidio, inseguridad y alerta. No le preocupaba la supuesta alianza de esa mujer con Satán en realidad, jamás había creído que ella manejara poderes oscuros. El único poder que tenía era saber cosas que a él no le convenía que se dieran a conocer. Su presencia allí por segunda vez luego de unos cuantos años era una gran amenaza, ella aún lo recordaba. Los rumores entre los habitantes del condado corrían muy rápido y él no podía permitir que su secreto fuera revelado y, menos aún, que llegara a oídos del hombre más importante e influyente del lugar, del Conde de Chester. Por eso planeaba deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas. Y ese plan no había cambiado: la encontraría costara cuanto costara y la silenciaría para siempre.

Bajó de la carreta acompañada por su sirviente Allister y se reunió junto a Von Schröeder que la aguardaba a la entrada del Castillo de Worcestershire. Este sonrió al verla y se inclinó para besar su mano.

-Me alegro mucho de verla por aquí, señora Devlin.

-Lo mismo digo aunque será sólo por un día. Debo continuar pronto mi viaje hacia Chester.

-¿Chester?- interrogó un poco sorprendido, él también iría allí- ¿Se puede saber para qué?

_Para tomar posesión de lo que me pertenece_ pensó la joven mujer de cabello negro y ojos de color violeta.

-Iré a visitar a los Condes del lugar, eran los primos de mi esposo y él les dejó algo para ellos en su testamento. Además, quiero estar presente en el torneo de justas que comenzará este sábado. ¿No sabría decirme quiénes participarán?

-Tengo entendido que los mismos perdedores de siempre: Carlington, Burthener, Ishtar, Underground, unos cuantos principiantes… Pero le aseguro que ninguno de ellos vencerá al joven Mouto, aunque dicen que Bakura Crawford competirá y tiene algunas chances de ganar…

-¿Mouto? ¿Yami Mouto?

-Así es, Condesa. El pentacampeón de justas de Cheshire y vicecampeón mundial.

Ella se volteó a mirar a su sirviente y sonrió mientras decía:

-Perfecto.

**¡Continuará!

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Burthener y Carlington son los nombres que inventé para Valon (¿o Varon?) y Rafael respectivamente. Unos capítulos más adelante, cuando comience el Torneo de Justas, explicaré las reglas a través de Valon ó Varon, como sea.

Y ahora que queda claro que en este fic Kisara es gitana, me quedo mucho más tranquila.

Bakura es el hijo de Pegasus. Yo tengo claro que en Yu-Gi-Oh! R aparece su hijo real, pero como no leí ese manga no lo voy a utilizar.

Ahora sí: ¡gracias mil por leer!

Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler.


	11. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece y no es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Cheshire**

Por** Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler**

**Sumario: **_AU/Longfic.__Siglo XIII en Europa, Inglaterra. Más exactamente en el Condado de Chester. La vida de los hermanos Kaiba, condes del lugar, se ve interrumpida por una fugitiva, una muerte, una herencia y unos sueños extraños. El inicio de una aventura._

**Universo Alterno**

**Romance & Supernatural.**

**Capítulo XI.**

Yami iba en la parte posterior de la carreta conducida por Tristán. Acababa de salir de la casa de Shaadi con el que había acordado una consulta para Tea luego de la hora del té. Su esposa lo tenía muy preocupado. No estaba seguro de si lo había soñado o no, pero durante la madrugada había visto que su mujer se sentaba en la cama de golpe bastante agitada; asustada quizás. No recordaba más, aparte de una fuerte sensación de cansancio en él mismo que le impedía mantener los párpados separados. Sentía como si le pesaran, y estaba seguro de que eso no se había debido al sueño.

En ese momento se dirigía a la herrería para recoger la armadura que luciría el fin de semana en el torneo. Luego se dedicaría el resto de la tarde a buscar algo que seguramente causaría sensación durante la competencia; mucho más que la que el tonto de Bakura había generado. Nadie imaginaba lo que planeaba.

Ni él mismo podía creerlo. El relato que había oído de Mokuba la noche anterior lo había sorprendido bastante. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que un animal como ese pudiera existir. ¿Un caballo negro de ojos verdes? Jamás había visto algo semejante en toda su vida. Y Mokuba tampoco lo había visto bien; había sido Kaiba quien captó esos extraños detalles y se lo contó a su hermano. Y siendo así Yami no descartaba que esas raras características del animal fueran producto de la imaginación de su traumado cuñado, quien no podía reconocer que un simple caballo lo había herido de esa forma y dotó a su agresor de tantas peculiaridades para exagerar la amenaza que había significado.

Aún así, tenía que salir de dudas registrando el condado de punta a punta.

-Seto- lo llamó Mokuba entrando en la cocina. Su hermano estaba parado junto a la mesa con los brazos cruzados y aguardando a que Serenity terminara de prepararle un café-, ¿no has visto a Yami?

Kaiba negó con la cabeza a pesar de que sabía que su cuñado había salido temprano.

-Dijo que me llevaría a conocer la tela donde se están haciendo los preparativos para el torneo.

Serenity comenzó a servir el café para Seto y otras dos tazas más porque planeaba llevarle también al señor Mouto y a Tea.

-No estoy muy seguro pero creo que salió- dijo su hermano mayor con la intención de que se enojara con Yami por haberse olvidado supuestamente de sus promesas - y me dio la impresión de que iba a estar muy ocupado. ¿No sabes si es cierto Serenity?

-El señor Yami fue a recoger su armadura- dijo la joven colocando azúcar en las tazas -. Eso fue lo que me dijo Tris…

-¡No!- gritó Kaiba quitándole el tarro de las manos-. ¡Todos los días lo mismo, Serenity! ¡Ya te he dicho una y mil veces que yo tomo café amargo y amargo significa sin azúcar!

-Lo siento, señor. Enseguida le serviré otra taza- dijo la chica de claro cabello castaño casi rojizo y se fue al mueble donde los artículos de cocina estaban.

-Pero dijo que iríamos temprano- insistió Mokuba.

-Quizás se olvidó- Seto vio que la muchacha había sacado una taza de color verde y puso los ojos en blanco fastidiado-. A ver, Serenity. Mis tazas son blancas con bordes azules y la que acabas de agarrar es de Yami. ¿Crees que voy a beber algo en la misma taza que él?

-No, señor. Lo siento- dijo volteándose para dejar la taza en su lugar y coger la correcta.

-Puede ser- reflexionó Mokuba considerando lo que su hermano había dicho antes-. Aunque un caballero nunca debe faltar a su promesa…

Seto sonrió al ver la desilusión en el rostro de su hermano.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte, Mokuba- propuso bajando la vista a la mesa donde las otras dos tazas que Serenity pretendía llevar a Salomón y Tea estaban-. ¿Qué significa esto, Serenity? ¿A quién le ibas a llevar café en una de mis ta… zas?- terminó dirigiendo sus ojos al piso en el que su taza blanca de bordes azules acababa de impactar.

-Yo…- las lágrimas estaban a punto de asomar en los ojos de la joven empleada.

-Tú no puedes, Seto -dijo Mokuba-. Tienes que descansar… Aparte no sería lo mismo visitar la tela contigo que con el pentacampeón de justas- sonrió.

-¿Qué?- gritó Seto enojado ante ese comentario - Mokuba, ser un estúpido campeón de justas no es algo extraordinario. El único motivo por el que Yami participa en ese torneo es porque no tiene otra forma de trascender porque es un bueno para nada. Y si ha conservado ese título por cinco estúpidos años es porque sus rivales son tan inútiles como él, ya que las personas que sí tenemos cosas relevantes para hacer no perdemos el tiempo en un ridículo juego de niños- terminó.

Mokuba estaba estupefacto ante las palabras de su hermano. Estaba tan sorprendido y Seto tan molesto que ninguno se percató de que Serenity estaba llorando porque gran parte de su sueldo sería destinado a pagar la taza blanca de bordes azules que acababa de romper. El más joven de los Condes comenzó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza. No podía creerlo. ¿Acaso Seto estaba…?

-Estás celoso de Yami, ¿verdad?

Kaiba frunció el ceño. ¿Celoso? ¿Qué motivo podía tener él para estar celoso de un inservible estropajo humano, campeón de un ridículo juego para fracasados, al que su hermano admiraba y consideraba su ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir?

-Serenity, ¿quieres terminar mi café de una buena vez?- dijo ignorando las patéticas acusaciones de su hermano- Después limpiarás eso.

Serenity asintió y se volteó para tomar otra taza blanca de bordes azules. Mokuba golpeaba el piso periódicamente con su zapato aguardando una respuesta de Seto, pero este no estaba dispuesto a dársela.

-¡¿Apúrate?- gritó irritado porque Serenity seguía llorando de espaldas en vez de trabajar. Pero gritarle a una persona que está nerviosa nunca resulta una buena opción, una segunda taza blanca de ojos azules podría romperse… - ¡Ya basta! Sal de ahí. ¡Yo me haré mi café ya que no sirves para nada!- dijo Seto caminando hasta el mueble y agarrando una taza. Regresó a la mesada donde la caldera con café se encontraba.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe todo este escándalo?- preguntó Tea ingresando en la cocina y observando todos los fragmentos de cerámica blanca que estaban en el piso junto a Serenity. Al ver a su hermano en allí frunció el ceño-. Seto, ¿qué haces aquí? Shaadi dijo que tenías que descansar… Para preparar el desayuno está Serenity.

-Es una inútil- dijo Kaiba tomando el mango de la caldera con su mano izquierda-. No sirve ni para preparar un café… ¡Ay!- cuando trató de servir, al levantar la caldera en el aire, sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo que lo obligo a soltarla.

-Tú tampoco sirves para eso- rió su hermana acercándose y sirviendo el café por su cuenta-. Ten- dijo entregándole su taza blanca de bordes azules-. Y agárrala con la mano derecha, no vaya a ser que también te pese.

-Ja…ja- ironizó Kaiba. Tomó la taza y se encaminó a la salida.

-Seto, espera. ¿Roux Anne aún no se levantó?

-No creo; supongo que está en su cuarto- respondió mientras volvía a caminar.

-Pues iré a verla, tengo que hablar con ella- dijo.

Seto se detuvo en el marco de la puerta alarmado.

-¿Hablar de qué?- preguntó volteándose.

-Es un asunto que no te incumbe- sonrió Tea pasando por su lado y saliendo con dos tazas de café en su mano. Seto la siguió.

-Descuida, Serenity- dijo Mokuba-. Cuando Seto se enoja dice muchas cosas que en realidad no piensa. Vamos, yo te ayudaré a limpiar- sonrió.

**¡Continuará!

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Gracias mil por leer!

Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler


	12. Capítulo XII

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece y no es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Cheshire **

Por** Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler**

**Sumario: **_AU/Longfic.__Siglo XIII en Europa, Inglaterra. Más exactamente en el Condado de Chester. La vida de los hermanos Kaiba, condes del lugar, se ve interrumpida por una fugitiva, una muerte, una herencia y unos sueños extraños. El inicio de una aventura._

**Universo Alterno**

**Romance & Supernatural.**

**Capítulo XII.**

Se encontraba en su habitación, de pie ante los ventanales del pequeño dormitorio. Durante el poco tiempo que llevaba habitando el castillo -apenas un día- se había convencido de que el jardín de aquél sitio era el más hermoso del reino. Lo que también sabía es que, además de todos los habitantes de Cheshire, muchas personas originarias de condados vecinos pensaban lo mismo.

Ella había visitado varios condados distintos, incluso algunos muy lejanos, y, a pesar de que no era mucho el tiempo que permanecía en ellos debido a la antipatía de los locales hacia los de su clase, siempre llegaba a conocer los castillos de los nobles de cada condado. Por supuesto que por fuera.

Si bien el que habitaba entonces dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto al aspecto estético de su edificación porque fue creado con funciones militares, por su experiencia podía asegurar que no había en el reino un jardín igual. Más si se tenía en cuenta que era extraño el hecho de que hubiera vegetales capaces de crecer sobre una colina, ya que por lo general estas solían tener suelo arenoso, no apto para cultivo.

Se volteo interrumpiendo su observación, y posó sus ojos sobre la negra madera que brillaba gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Desde que entró a la habitación por primera vez aquél piano captó su atención inmediatamente. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno, pero sabía de qué se trataba gracias a la descripción que su hermano le había hecho de ellos años atrás. Ese instrumento precisamente le traía recuerdos de su hermano.

-Permiso- Tea se asomó tras la puerta luego de golpear varias veces, pero como ella estaba muy concentrada en sus meditaciones no lo había notado-. Roux Anne, he venido a pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor?- no es necesario aclarar que esa confesión era sorprendente. Si Tea tenía que pedirle algo a alguien, en la lista de las posibles personas, ella ocupaba uno de los últimos lugares, sino el último. Claro, quizás Roux Anne no.

-Hace días encargué un vestido para usar durante la inauguración del Torneo de Justas este fin de semana- comenzó a explicar mientras iba entrando en la habitación-. Se supone que iría a retirarlo con alguien, pero me enteré de que ella está afuera del condado… Sé que no debería molestarte con estas cosas, pero no me queda otra opción que pedirte que me acompañes.

- De acuerdo, iré contigo.

-¡Muchas gracias!- el alivio de la condesa era evidente- si te negabas, me hubiera visto obligada a ir con Serenity y eso sería humillante- rió.

Claro que a su interlocutora no le daba mucha gracia. En el listado en el que había estado pensando anteriormente, su lugar estaba detrás de Serenity. Lamentablemente Tea no lo sabía.

-¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda ocultar mi cabello?- preguntó volteándose hacia el ropero.

La pregunta impresionó a Tea pero sabía bien el motivo de la misma. Aun así, no era justificada tanta preocupación por el tema; Roux Anne era de la nobleza.

-No veo ningún motivo por el que debas cubrírtelo, a nadie se le ocurriría pensar que tú tienes alguna relación con la brujería y esas cosas, ya sabes. Eres una condesa. Ahora, tu cabello no seria bien visto en una de esas inmundas gitanas que acampan cerca de la tela- volvió a reír, pero se detuvo al ver que Roux Anne no la imitaba y eso era incómodo. Quizás el comentario no había sido muy agradable para ella porque posiblemente en Southampton la visión que se tenia de esas comunidades era muy distinta-. Bueno, te ayudaré a buscar algo para usar.

Kisara sabía que si un noble nacía con cabello blanco, jamás lo acusarían. Su interés por cubrir su cabello era para que no la reconocieran.

Mokuba se encontraba sentado en la sala con una gran decepción adornando la expresión de su rostro. Aun no podía creer que Yami se hubiera olvidado de lo que había prometido. Quizás tendría que resignarse a ir a la tela sin él, aunque lamentablemente sólo con pensarlo aquella visita perdía toda la emoción.

Joey entró en la sala para avisarle al señor Mouto que el carruaje ya estaba preparado. Al percibir la tristeza del joven se acercó y se sentó en el sillón a su lado.

-Oye Mokuba, ¿a qué se debe esa cara?

-A mi madre. Tú sabes, mi padre tuvo dos esposas…

-Yo hablo de tu expresión, no de tus facciones. Al verte cualquiera diría que alguien murió.

-Es que Yami prometió llevarme a la tela y creo que no va a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué dices que no lo hará?

-¡Porque se fue a buscar su armadura!- gritó, aunque sin razón y él pronto se dio cuenta de eso. Ni Joey ni nadie tenia la culpa- Lo siento…

-Seguramente se encontrarán en la tela, si quieres yo te llevo- propuso Joey.

-¿Yami te dijo que tú me llaveras a la tela y que él nos alcanzaría allí?-la emoción con la que Mokuba hizo la pregunta provocó que el escudero del pentacampeón de Justas del condado se estremeciera. Su comentario había despertado esperanzas en el joven conde, pero en realidad él no sabía si Yami planeaba ir luego de recoger su armadura o no. Tampoco quería que Mokuba se entristeciera de nuevo…

-Sí, eso me dijo.

Tea bajó las escaleras junto a Roux Anne y el señor Mouto. Con este último iba discutiendo acerca de la inauguración del torneo de justas, tan cercano en el tiempo, y el claro favoritismo de su esposo y nieto, respectivamente. Claro que eso no era novedad. Roux Anne creía que sin tan asegurada seria su victoria, ni siquiera era productivo realizar aquel campeonato. Que nombraran a Yami campeón vitalicio y asunto aclarado. Además, era una competencia muy arriesgada.

-Joey, ¿está lista la carreta?- pregunto el señor Mouto al llegar al final de la escalera.

El muchacho rubio asintió levantándose del sillón. Mokuba lo imitó, pero a diferencia de este, abrió la boca para hacer uso del mejor invento del hombre: la palabra.

-Joey me llevará a la tela y allí nos encontraremos con Yami- sonrío muy animado.

Tea miró a Joey con desconfianza.

-¿Yami dijo eso?

El muchacho asintió nervioso.

-Espero que no se olvide.

Los cinco salieron del castillo rumbo a sus respectivas carretas, y Serenity se les unió a los dos muchachos en el camino ya que tenia que realizar algunas compras para la comida.

Seto abrió la puerta de la cocina, el único lugar de todo el castillo que le restaba por revisar, y comprobó al fin que ya no quedaba nadie que le exigiera tonterías:

_"Seto, tienes que descansar"_

_"Si no descansas no me veras ganar el sábado, y se que quieres verme…"_

_"Señor Kaiba, ¿Qué hace levantado? Su hermana dijo que no lo permitiéramos salir del cuarto porque debe descansar"_

_"No, Kaiba. Aunque me pagues no te dejaré salir"_

_"Seto, es mejor que… digo, señor Kaiba, es mejor que se quede en su habitación para recuperarse"_

¡Al diablo con todos ellos! El tenía asuntos mucho más importantes que atender: no podía estar preocupado por dos heridas que casi lo matan. Roux Anne llegaría al día siguiente, lo había anunciado en el telegrama que llegó el día anterior. Y lamentablemente el no había logrado idear una estrategia para alejarla del castillo o de su condado; incluso de la vida…

No es que realmente considerara asesinarla, aunque tampoco era una mala idea deshacerse de ella para siempre. ¿Pero cómo? Esa era una pregunta a la que no le había encontrado una solución: y la única opción que hasta entonces tenía, contaba con muy pocas posibilidades de lograr su objetivo. Pero lo mejor era concentrarse en ella, al menos provisoriamente. Tenía que encontrar una forma de convertirla en una posibilidad más segura, más confiable, más efectiva.

Seto salió de la cocina y cruzó la sala rumbo a la salida con una sonrisa de conformidad en su rostro. Había una única persona en Cheshire que podía ayudarlo.

-Es hora de que le haga una visita a Shaadi.

**¡Continuará!

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Sí, Kisara tiene un hermano que NO va a aparecer en la historia, ya veremos por qué.

¡Gracias mil por leer!

Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece y no es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Cheshire**

Por** Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler**

**Sumario: **_AU/Longfic.__Siglo XIII en Europa, Inglaterra. Más exactamente en el Condado de Chester. La vida de los hermanos Kaiba, condes del lugar, se ve interrumpida por una fugitiva, una muerte, una herencia y unos sueños extraños. El inicio de una aventura._

**Universo Alterno**

**Romance & Supernatural.**

**Capítulo XIII.**

Chester podía resultar un condado encantador por varios motivos: contaba con hermosos paisajes naturales como las colinas de Beeston, era un lugar colmado de edificaciones estéticamente atractivas- entre las que NO se consideraba al castillo de los condes de Cheshire-, y se desarrollaban en él un sinfín de actividades de recreación que captaban la atención de muchos extranjeros, como por ejemplo el Torneo de Justas Regional.

Sin embargo, había un aspecto desfavorable para el lugar: el deplorable estado de los caminos en los que era casi imposible transitar si te desplazabas en carreta. Había en ellos una gran cantidad de pozos que en las épocas de lluvia y humedad se convertían en charcos de barro y dificultaban el pasaje de los carruajes. Las ruedas de las carretas se atascaban en el lodo o se tambaleaban, e incluso en algunas ocasiones llegaban a volcarse.

Era un defecto que molestaba a gran parte de la población, y a los tres condes de Cheshire también. Al trío le fastidiaba tener que recorrer los caminos en los días lluviosos. Y había que tener una gran experiencia para que los jóvenes nobles no alcanzaran el límite máximo de su exasperación. Por eso Salomón era quien conducía con mayor frecuencia, y rara vez lo hacía Joey. Aunque con algunos de los hermanos todo el esfuerzo del señor Mouto por hacer el viaje más ameno jamás era suficiente.

Pero esta vez Seto no había salido de su casa y el abuelo de Yami Mouto conducía la carreta en la que Tea Kaiba se desplazaba hacia la casa de la modista. Con ella iba además la joven viuda del Conde de Southampton, quien llevaba en su cabeza un gran pañuelo celeste para cubrir su cabello.

Ambas se sorprendieron al ver que la carreta se había detenido y no había sido porque habían llegado a destino. Intercambiaron miradas preocupadas durante unos instantes, y Tea fue quien descendió del carruaje primero. Roux Anne también la siguió.

En la parte delantera de la misma el señor Mouto se hallaba con los ojos cerrados y una clara expresión de dolor en su rostro, mientras su mano derecha estaba sobre su pecho.

-¡Señor Salomón, ¿se encuentra bien?

La pregunta era absurda en tales circunstancias, pues era obvio que la respuesta era negativa. Tea se dio cuenta inmediatamente de esto, entonces miró a Roux Anne y dijo:

-Debemos conducir de regreso al castillo- y al mencionar aquello recordó que ella no sabía hacerlo y mucho menos en un camino en tales condiciones-. Necesitamos a Joey, pero ya está demasiado adelantado- y apartó su mirada de la otra mujer para observar la otra carreta en la que su hermano menor se dirigía a la tela.

Roux Anne posó su atención en el mismo lugar. Era cierto, se encontraban a una distancia apreciable, y correr hasta donde estaban sería agotador para Tea al no estar acostumbrada. Además les llevaría varios minutos alcanzar a Joey y Mokuba.

Por otro lado, montar uno de los caballos y conducirlos hasta el castillo sería algo demasiado sospechoso para los habitantes de Chester siendo ella una supuesta condesa y no una joven acostumbrada a ese tipo de actividades.

Pero era urgente tomar una decisión. Y así lo hizo.

Tea se asombró al ver a Roux Anne correr con tal rapidez. La joven estaba mostrando los aspectos más extraños de su personalidad. La condesa de cabello castaño no pudo evitar asociar aquéllas características tan particulares, como correr a gran velocidad o tolerar seres tan desagradables, con su lugar de residencia originaria. Su primo Devlin también había demostrado tener varias costumbres extrañas…

Roux Anne había corrido muchas veces antes, pero esta se trataba de la más difícil porque en tales circunstancias el calzado que vestía no resultaba de mucha ayuda. Los mismos se atascaban en el barro o le hacían trastabillar. Antes todo era más fácil, más natural. Antes podía correr con mayor libertad. Y antes no se hubiera caído aunque la piedra más grande se hubiera cruzado en su camino. Pero pronto la chica entendió por qué los caminos de Chester eran detestados por casi todos, sino todos los habitantes del condado.

-Oh, pobre jovencita- escuchó que una mujer se aproximaba. Levantó la vista y comprobó que se trataba de una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos celestes que le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Junto a ella había alguien más, y a Roux Anne le bastó apenas un instante de contemplación para comprender que debía pararse y alejarse rápidamente a pesar de la mirada desconcertada de los otros dos.

No, no podía permitir que Crawford la reconociera.

Dos hombres de estatura inferior a la suya le permitieron el acceso al domicilio del doctor Shaadi. Seto recorrió la breve distancia que separaba el portón de la entrada con paso ligero aunque era consiente de que, por mucho apuro que tuviera, Shaadi se tomaba sus propios tiempos. Golpeó la gran puerta con cierta desesperación que no se molestó en esconder.

Luego se recostó contra la entrada, apoyado en su hombro derecho, y con la misma mano sacó su reloj de bolsillo del mismo. Ni modo de que moviera su brazo izquierdo…

Miró la hora en la pieza dorada y sonrió al darse cuenta de que aún faltaba un largo rato para que su hermana regresara. Lo que no sabía era cuánto le llevaría a Mokuba enterarse de que Yami no estaría en la tela y cuánto tiempo tardaría en tomar la decisión de cargar su furia de regreso al castillo. Por esos motivos tenía prisa, pero aparentemente Shaadi no.

Y hablando de Mokuba, lo tenía bastante molesto que se negara a ir con el a la tela pero accediera encantado a la compañía de Joey.

Seto prestó un poco más de atención a aquél reloj que tenía en la mano. A diferencia de las misteriosas hazañas que escondían relojes similares que había visto en otros nobles, quienes las narraban en alguna celebración, el suyo no cargaba con ninguna clase de pasado fascinante.

No, Tea estaba equivocada cada vez que mencionaba que lo había heredado de su padre. El reloj era de origen francés y su padre lo había obtenido durante una batalla militar. Al matar al líder de las tropas adversarias se hizo de aquél artefacto que ahora su hijo mayor utilizaba. Seto había heredado el reloj de un completo extraño…

Se apartó de la puerta al notar que la estaban abriendo, y vio a Shaadi contemplándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Buenos días- dijo y abrió más la puerta para que el mayor de los condes de Chester ingresara-. ¿A qué debo la visita?

-A qué en la vida hay que tomarse un tiempo para todo- Seto entró en la mansión pensando vagamente que era la primera vez que lo hacía-, como por ejemplo para los amigos.

Aunque Shaadi era un hombre culto y no necesitaba mucho tiempo para sacar conclusiones, se tomó varios instantes antes de hacer algún comentario.

-No me imagino lo que vienes a pedirme, así que ¿por qué no procedes a contármelo tú mismo?

-No vengo a pedirte nada- aclaró Seto. Aunque la expresión en el rostro de Shaadi era paradójicamente inexpresiva y Seto no distinguió en ella desconfianza, sí sintió la necesidad de extender su explicación, que a decir verdad ni él mismo creía-. Pero… no hay nada interesante en el castillo para hacer, considerando que debía quedarme allí, y opté por venir a visitarte… desinteresadamente. Te traje un regalo- añadió llevando su mano al bolsillo y luego la extendió hacia Shaadi. Con ella sostenía un valioso reloj dorado.

El joven doctor se acercó lentamente hacia él, deteniéndose a un paso y dijo:

-¿Eso es para que acceda más rápidamente a lo que me vas a pedir?

Está claro que Seto hubiera insistido en que no venía a pedirle nada de no ser porque lo sorprendió la inmediatez con la que el médico del condado continuó hablando.

-La próxima vez que quieras verme puedes mandarme a buscar; no tienes que venir hasta aquí cuando yo mismo te recomendé no salir de tu hogar.

Kaiba bajó su vista meditando qué decir. Alegar algo como "No quería molestarte" o "No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo, porque sé que trabajas mucho" y demás sería absurdo pues el día anterior ya lo había requerido en dos ocasiones.

¿Existiría alguna forma de que Shaadi se involucrara en sus planes sin darse cuenta? Porque era evidente que, siendo consiente de lo que Seto planeaba, jamás accedería a ayudarlo.

Y no había otra persona en Chester con la autoridad para aseverar algo como lo que él tramaba que Shaadi dijera. Parecía que su única opción estaba clara…

-Ok, vine a pedirte algo- confesó molesto.

El otro joven asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Vez como decir la verdad facilita las cosas?- Shaadi extendió su mano y ante la expresión confundida de Seto agregó-¿No ibas a darme algo?

Claro, el reloj. Kaiba dudó, pues originalmente no estaba en sus planes deshacerse de éste. Las cosas que heredaba de extraños eran muy importantes para él…

-Gracias- dijo Shaadi luego de que el muchacho de cabello más claro le diera el reloj. Lo dejó a un lado y continuó-. Ahora que tengo la libertad de negarme a lo que vayas a pedirme soy todo oído. Adelante.

Seto cerró los ojos tratando de apaciguar su furia. Nunca había tolerado que se burlaran de él, sin embargo no era la primera vez que Shaadi lo hacía y tenía que soportarlo porque era la única persona que podía ayudarlo. Pésima situación. Pero aún así dijo.

-Necesito que digas que Tea tiene una enfermedad muy contagiosa.

**¡Continuará!

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Cuando digo: "Las cosas que heredaba de extraños eran muy importantes para él…" es una ironía, así como en el capítulo anterior dije que "no podía estar preocupado por dos heridas que casi lo matan."

Lo aclaro porque yo tengo la sensación de que a veces no queda claro.

Chan...

¡Gracias mil por leer!

Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece y no es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Cheshire**

Por** Dinah Saoirse Nuzzler**

**Sumario: **_AU/Longfic.__Siglo XIII en Europa, Inglaterra. Más exactamente en el Condado de Chester. La vida de los hermanos Kaiba, condes del lugar, se ve interrumpida por una fugitiva, una muerte, una herencia y unos sueños extraños. El inicio de una aventura._

**Universo Alterno**

**Romance & Supernatural.**

**Capítulo XIV:**

-¡Joey!- gritó la joven a quien los Condes llamaban Roux Anne cuando estuvo a una corta distancia de la carreta en la que el rubio, Mokuba y Serenity viajaban. Le había llevado unos cuantos minutos acercarse y estaba agotada, además de nerviosa por su repentino encuentro con Crawford y su esposa. Aún así, no creía que él hubiera logrado reconocerla.

Le dolían las piernas, el par de calzado que llevaba era muy incómodo y por eso se lo sacó en medio de la carrera. Lo malo era que no había prestado atención a la dirección en que lo había arrojado. Pero luego se preocuparía por ello.

Joey conducía la carreta, deseando que Yami se encontrara en la tela, aunque fuera por mera casualidad, o que hacía allí se dirigiera también y que no tardara mucho en llegar. Porque al igual que el doctor Shaadi, Joey también creía que Mokuba era capaz de hacer berrinches.

Cuando Joey había aprendido a conducir las carretas, Salomón le había enseñado dos lecciones fundamentales, además de lo prudente que era jamás desviar una carreta cuando conducía por un lugar en pésimas condiciones. La primera era que jamás apartara su mirada del frente y tampoco su atención; porque así podía ver en qué condiciones se hallaba el camino y concentrarse en determinar por dónde convenía que el carruaje pasara. La otra era que jamás sacara la cabeza por un lado para mirar hacia atrás, porque tal acción podía desencadenar accidentes lamentables.

Pero Joey imponía su propio estilo de conducción, por eso no hizo caso a las recomendaciones de Salomón cuando oyó que lo llamaban. Sacó la cabeza del interior de la carreta y vio que se trataba de Roux Anne. No dudó en detenerse y bajar enseguida, ignorando las protestas de Mokuba, porque si la joven había alcanzado la carreta a pie algo malo debía estar sucediendo.

Roux Anne no aguardó a que Joey terminara de recorrer la distancia que los separaba para comenzar a hablar.

-El Señor Salomón no se encuentra bien. Necesitamos regresar y ni Tea ni yo sabemos conducir...- dijo agitada, despegando su mirada de Joey y dirigiéndola a su lado.

Joey hizo lo mismo y comprobó que Mokuba también había abandonado la carreta, no así Serenity, y ahora se encontraba junto a ellos. En su rostro se notaba que estaba desilusionado, al parecer todo complotaba para que no asistiera a la tela. Lo peor de todo era que Yami sí lo estaba esperando y no se había olvidado de su promesa.

Pero el chico no era tan egoísta para querer continuar sin importar lo que ocurriera con Salomón. Seguramente habría otra oportunidad de ir.

Mokuba dio media vuelta y en silencio se encaminó al carruaje cabizbajo, seguido de Joey y Roux Anne. La prioridad era volver al castillo, luego Joey iría por Shaadi.

En cualquier persona podía notarse la expresión de asombro luego de semejante confesión. En cualquier persona excepto el doctor Shaadi. Su rostro imperturbable marcaba presencia a cada instante viera lo que viera, oyera lo que oyera o sintiera lo que sintiera. Shaadi no era Shaadi si su rostro filtraba alguna emoción.

Y esto era algo que todos los habitantes de Cheshire sabían. Y esto Seto lo sabía.

Pero el mayor de los Condes de Chester también tenía claro que Shaadi- como cualquier otro- debía estar desconcertado tras escuchar su petición. Seguramente se cuestionaba los motivos por los que Seto pretendía que todos creyeran que su hermana estaba enferma.

-¿Esto que me pides- habló por fin, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones marrones e indicándole con la mano a Kaiba que se sentara en el otro- tiene que ver con la cita que tengo fijada con tu hermana esta tarde?

Seto sí se extrañó ante aquélla pregunta, y no dudó en demostrar su asombro.

-No sabía que atenderías a mi hermana hoy.

Shaadi asintió y explicó:

-Esta mañana Yami vino a verme bastante preocupado por el comportamiento de Tea e insinuó que determinadas actitudes podían tratarse de síntomas de alguna enfermedad, aunque yo dudo que lo sean.

Seto notó que Shaadi no sólo miraba con atención a un lugar de la sala donde no había nadie sino que sus ojos lucían igual que en las dos oportunidades en que se había estado mofando de él. ¡Pero allí no había nadie!

Kaiba irritado sacudió la cabeza, no estaba comprendiendo qué pasaba por la mente del médico del condado y sus últimas palabras no cargaban con indicios de qué se podía tratar.

-¿Qué síntomas?- interrogó preocupado.

Él no había notado nada en Tea que lo hiciera pensar en que pudiera estar enferma, aunque últimamente no le había prestado mucha atención a su hermana. Recordó que esa mañana en la que había discutido con Mokuba, ella lucía tan normal como siempre.

Shaadi volvió a prestarle atención, ahora sí con su rostro y su mirada inmutables.

-Dijo que se acostaba demasiado temprano y que en medio de la noche...

-Ya- lo interrumpió Seto-. Nunca me interesó a cuándo se acuesta mi hermana ni qué hace después- luego de esta aclaración innecesaria continuó-. No te vine a pedir que le digas a Tea ni a Yami ni a Mokuba que está enferma, sino a los demás, en el caso de que un ó una desconocida venga a preguntarte.

Seto tenía claro que la única persona que le preguntaría sería una mujer.

-¿Por qué?

Lo cierto es que Seto aguardaba esa pregunta; podía decirse que la veía venir desde que le confesó por qué venía. Pero no estaba muy seguro de hasta qué punto debía explicarle su plan. ¿Cuánto le convenía que Shaadi supiera?

Sin percatarse de ello, Seto se sumergió en su debate consigo mismo sobre qué hacer por unos cuantos minutos en los que Shaadi ni se molestó a interrumpirlo. No al menos hasta que comprendió que si Seto seguía sin decir nada estaría perdiendo un tiempo valioso para ocuparse de otras cosas que se disponía a hacer antes de la inesperada visita.

Además, sabiendo su profesión, Seto tenía que tener claro que no podía hacer lo que le pedía.

-No hace falta que me expliques tus razones si no quieres. De todos modos, no puedo ayudarte- puntualizó con parsimonia. Aquélla rotunda afirmación alarmó a Kaiba-. No puedo mentir sobre ese tipo de cosas, y doy por descontado que eso lo sabías.

-Pero... solo le tendrías que mentir a una persona.

- Una mentira puede desencadenar muchas más. Ni si quiera tú deberías mentir...

Shaadi clavó su mirada en la entrada, y Seto creyó que daba la conversación por terminada. No podía ser...

-¿Y no puedes no decir que Tea no está enferma?- insistió.

Seto no pudo obtener respuesta de Shaadi porque en aquél momento Joey entró en la sala corriendo. El rubio se detuvo junto a Shaadi y dijo:

-Doctor, necesito que venga al castillo- Joey respiró profundo antes de dar alguna explicación. Shaadi y Seto ya estaban de pie y eso hizo que notara la presencia del Conde allí, lo que le extrañó-. El señor Mouto no s encuentra bien.

**¡Continuará!

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora: **

Esperemos que Shaadi no diga que Tea no está enferma.

He modificado algunas escenas de casi todos los capítulos, agregué algunos detalles, así que recomiendo que lo lean todo de nuevo. Pero está bien si no quieren... ^_^

¡Gracias mil por leer!

Dinah salirse Nuzzler.


End file.
